The Son of Time and the Hearth
by Nico's Brother
Summary: What if Kronos knew he was never meant to win the first war. What if he created a weapon. What if that weapon was Percy Jackson. Percy grew up on Leto's island with his mom, Artemis, and Apollo. When the twins become olympians Percy goes into hiding. Percy doesn't know which gods he will befriend or which gods he'll piss off.
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning there was Chaos. Then there were the Primordials. Then the Titans. Then the Olympians, the Gods of Olympus, current rulers of the world. Before they became the rulers of Olympus they had to fight the Titans, their own family, because Saturn, the King of the Titans, ate his own children. Before Jupiter saved all of his elder siblings there was carnage. Countries were destroyed, mountains thrown over vast seas. Death was in the air. The human race almost extinct just managing to survive from hiding underground. There was no where to run anymore. The Gods beat the Titans after many years of pain and suffering. There were too many loses. Vesta who was the eldest of all her siblings and probably the most powerful (though Jupiter would never admit it) had suffered the most.

~line break~ 3rd person POV

A young woman ran through the forest about 20 years of age. She rushed past trees and bushes running so fast a mortal could see nothing except a blur of a warm orange yellow color. Right after she jumped past a tree over a log a man walked behind her crushing the log with his boot. The woman was slowing down, tiring. The man caught up to her.

"It was fated for me to lose this war but I will come back and you will not be a problem even as the most powerful goddess. I know you would never hurt your child would you?"

The man grinned at her and all she could do is cry softly and beg of him to not do what he is about to do.

"You will bear me a child after this night and he will be my most powerful weapon. A child of Vesta and Saturn."

He smirked at the goddess.

"Enough talk, we must hurry before the others find us."

He walked over to her and grabbed her hair. He started to undress her. After that point the only noises heard were the quiet whimpering of the goddess and the sadistic laugh of the Titan Lord.

Chapter One 91 years later

Vesta avoided her siblings at all cost. They won the war but Vesta still hid her child for she was scared at thought of Jupiter finding out about him. Perseus. Her first and last child. She had used the powers Kronos unintentionally gave her when he raped her. They would go to her son when he is born. She slowed the birth of Perseus but their was no doubt she would give birth to him soon. She knew she had to hide him. She knew exactly were to do it.

~line break~ 9 years later

"This means so much Leto. I don't know how to thank you."

"You have done so much for me this is the least I could do Hestia."

Vesta or Hestia was sitting with Leto the mother of the twin archers Artemis and Apollo. They were in Leto's hut on the Island of Delos. The twins burst into the room. They were 5 years old now.

"Hey auntie Hestia." They ran up to their "aunt" and gave her a gigantic hug.

Hestia pulled away and smiled at the children. Her face turned into a face that looked like she was about to throw up. Leto quickly rushed over and when she saw Hestia she knew.

"It's time. Apollo go get my medical supplies, Artemis get the herbs from the forest."

They both ran at top speed. Leto prepared to do what this goddess did for her 5 years ago. She was about to help deliver a baby.

~line break~ 7 years later

There are currently three people hunting right now on the Island Delos. Thats how they eat there. The two older people, who were both 12 years old were showing there younger brother how to hold a bow. So far they have caught nothing. That was because of the little boy Perseus or Percy as Apollo called him that was struggling to keep up with his older siblings. They tried not to be to hard on him but they needed to actually catch something to eat and they needed to eat to stay alive. They ran past a deer surrounding it. Percy put his bow up aiming at the deer. He pulled back and let go. The arrow landed two feet in front of the deer. The siblings let him have a chance and he almost got it. Now it is Artemis' turn. She climbed a tree and stood on one of the branches shot and arrow at the running deer. She hit it right in the heart. That night they had deer.

~line break~ 5 years later

Percy was running through the outer edges of the island the most dangerous parts with overpowered monsters they were getting to close to the hut and he could not allow them to reach it. He pulled out his stygian iron bow out of thin air. It was a present from his mother. She asked Hades to have it forged and he made it because he owed some favors. Hestia blessed it to shoot fire arrows and normal arrows. He pulled back the string and a pitch black arrow made out of the same material appeared. It does that too. He aimed for his target the hydra and shot at one of the heads. He let the arrow fly and it got stuck in it's eye. It screeched and suddenly 4 cyclopes came running. When they saw the hydra they snarled and took out their clubs. Percy notched another arrow, this time it was on fire, and shot the beast's heads. He did that moving around never staying in one spot. He jumped down from where he was hiding and flicked his wrist so he had his hunting knives Artemis gave him. He snuck up behind the smallest cyclopes and stabbed through both it's shoulder blades. The smallest cyclopes yelped and it's brothers turned around to see a pile of golden dust. They growled and got in a fighting stance. Percy jumped right in the middle of them. And they circled him like wolves circle a wounded animal. Two cyclopes rushed forward and the left one swung at Percy. Percy ducked and the cyclopes on the right was hit in the face with a club. It dissolved and while the other cyclopes was still recovering Percy slammed his blade into its ribcage. Another pile of golden dust at the floor. The last and biggest cyclopes smashed his foot into the ground. Two dracaena slithered out. Percy backed up then suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. One of the perks of being a son of Hestia was controlling fire. He flame traveled to the top of the rock he was on and then he started shooting the dracaena. He hit one but the other one saw him and shot two arrows at him. Time seemed to slow down and he dodged the first arrow but while he was distracted thinking about how time just slowed down the other hit him in the left thigh. He clenched his teeth and felt his

eyes start to water. He closed his eyes and shook his head. His brother and sister did not train him to cry like a baby. He opened his eyes and narrowed them. He flame traveled in front of them and stabbed the dracaena. He rolled under one of the cyclopes' swings. He was getting exhausted and let one of the cyclopes swings get him in the chest. He hit a tree and slid down his vision was blurry. As a last resort he shot flames out of his hands and after struggling hard the cyclopes burned to ashes. He traveled to the hut and let unconsciousness take over.

Percy woke up to see silver eyes and auburn hair in his face. He jerked upwards and bumped heads with the person.

"Ow what the Hades!" the girl yelled.

"Sorry Arty."

"Whatever. Lets go to see auntie Hestia and mom, if you can stand."

"I'm ok really."

She hugged him.

"Good, next time don't be such an idiot and tell us before you go scouting."

Percy was about to answer but his immature brother Apollo barged in the room.

"Whats up Percy. I heard you've been taking down some monsters without me. Next time make sure you bring your awesome bro with you."

Artemis rolled her eyes. She was scowling at her twin.

"Come on Arty lighten up." Apollo smirked at her.

" Don't call me Arty!"

"Percy just did!"

"He isn't as annoying as you."

"Your just jealous of how awesome I am."

Percy interrupted them and got up and limped out of the room towards his mom. The twins rushed after him.

"Hey mom. Hey aunty Leto."

"Percy, thank Olympus your ok. Next time warn us before you go out."

"Sorry."

Hestia sighed.

"Percy your are turning 13 soon you will become a man and leave this island with your brother and sister. They have been chosen to become the two Olympian Gods, and you will be found and be sentenced to death."

"Why would I be killed?!"

"Percy,"his mom said without answering his question," I think it's time you found out who your birth father is."

~line break~

"Perseus you must not do anything rash."

His mom had told him everything from when she got raped to when she had Percy. There were tears in hear eyes. Percy stood up with a look of determination and hatred.

"I will rip him apart. That bastard will fade by the time I am done with him."

"Now is not the time Perseus You will train and then you can have justice."

This surprised Percy as his mother is usually so peaceful.

"Where will I go. If I have to leave aunt Leto, Arty and Apollo then I have nowhere to live."

"I arranged some plans with Hephaestus. he will take you in and teach you how to build and control your flames as you have almost no control now. I won't be able to see you any more for a few months or Zeus will find you. We are very lucky that Hephaestus is mad at Zeus for throwing him off Olympus. What am I saying it was horrible of Zeus to throw him off Olympus, we are lucky that he will take you in."

"If it is the only safe place then I will go. I love you mom. Goodbye," Percy said with a smile as his mom evaporated him into flames.

~line break~

"Hello Perseus, your mother said I should be expecting you later," Hephaestus said nervously. He is obviously anti-social. Not really his fault, he only had automatons to interact with.

"Hello lord Hephaestus it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Well, we better get started." Hephaestus said rubbing his grimy hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of flames erupting and metal clashing together could be heard throughout the volcano were Hephaestus stood over Perseus watching as he dipped his newly made battle axe into the cool water. Percy brought out the weapon and showed it to his patron. Hephaestus had not cared for him at first but over time he began to care for Percy and eventually, Percy became his champion. He tried not to get attached because Percy would soon have to leave. Percy had to move every couple hundred years so Zeus would not find him. Percy was partially immortal so Hephaestus couldn't trick Zeus into thinking he was his son. He did not know where Perseus would go but he had to make sure it was safe from Zeus. Usually Hephaestus wouldn't care but Percy was a special case. He was like his son or more than that because he doesn't really pay attention to his real sons.

Hephaestus thought about the past 200 years with Percy. They hadn't been easy. When I blessed Perseus he turned partially immortal. Every 100 years is 1 birthday for him. He is trouble. He thought about the time Percy built an automaton that almost blew up the mountain. That was bad.

~Flashback 1 and 1/2 years ago~

Hephaestus could barley hold in a laugh at Percy's first automaton. It looked like a deformed pig that ate a bunch of lemons. Its body was good except there were no fingers or toes and the limbs were short.

"Shut up, its my first one."

Percy looked at him angrily and Hephaestus couldn't help himself, he burst into a fit of laughter.

"What were you trying to to make. It looks like Zeus and a hog mixed together."

Percy tried to get angry but he couldn't help smirking at the thought of a Hog-Zeus.

"Sorry I was modeling it after oh I don't know, maybe a certain God of Fire." Percy said with a grin on his smug little face.

Hephaestus playfully glared at him. Over the years he had learned to converse with other living things. He still was bad at talking to women though. So was his champion. Percy snapped under his nose interrupting his thinking.

"Sorry did I interrupt your beauty sleep." Percy exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from his words.

The god sighed.

"Lets test your automaton."

They walked the machine to the top of the volcano.

Percy started it up and it grabbed a hammer from Percy's tool belt and swung it around a few times. He came at Percy and almost chopped his head off. It actually worked!

Hephaestus was about to congratulate Percy when everything started to go downhill. Percy's automaton started to fling its arms around and jumped in the lava from above. It splashed down in there and melted. The sudden movement triggered the volcano to awaken. Percy looked wide-eyed at the mountain.

It started rumbling and right as the lava flowed over the top of the volcano tip Percy jumped back. He freaked out and Hephaestus flashed away. He said Percy needed to fix the problem himself but not to worry because he was going to watch from a distance.

Percy growled under his breath, mad that he had to do this alone and it would much harder without a gods help. He didn't know how he was supposed to fix it so he did what any sane person would do, run for their lives.

When Percy was back at the workshop they were staying at a few miles away, which wouldn't protect them but he figured a god would, he realized the volcano didn't explode. He scowled at the god sitting in front of him.

"It didn't explode."

"Yes I've noticed after 3 miles of running!"

"Well we better get back to work."

Hephaestus looked at Percy while smiling. Percy shook his head and started to fix his robot.

~End Flashback~

Hephaestus and Percy still laughed at these moments. It was soon time for Percy to move to his new home. Percy said goodbye to all his robots he made here. It was time to go and the forge god wasn't very exited for it.

"Thank you, you have been like a father to me. You have helped me in many ways. I know that at first you only thought of revenge on Zeus but thank you for caring for me."

They hugged each other and said goodbye. After a while Percy finally left to go to his new home in the underworld.

(A/N I know I didn't have Percy and Hephaestus interact a lot but there will be more with him and also Hades who is coming up.)

~line break Percy's POV 300 years later~

I dodged a spear almost gutting me like a fish as the middle aged man in front of me sliced at my head. I ducked and swept at his feet. He jumped over the spear and jabbed at my chest. I deflected it and kicked him off me. We got up and after what felt like a century I disarmed him. He pulled out his sword and kicked my spear away. I rolled to the side and pulled out my own stygian iron sword. It was a bracelet that turned into a sword. I brought it up just in time to block the other sword. He brought his sword on me again and I rolled away and punched him in the face he staggered back and I hit his sword arm with the butt of my blade and he dropped his sword I quickly picked it up and held it at his neck in an x position.

I was stunned as he always beat me. I pulled the swords away and fist pumped the air. I have been training for this for a long time. Achilles my combat teacher came over and congratulated me.

"So you finally beat me."

"WOOHOO I can't believe it. Thank you for teaching me."

"You have trained everyday thank yourself, and me also midget."

He punched me in the arm. He was always calling me small because l am only 14 and 5.8 feet . I would be 17 but I turned fully immortal when Hades adopted me. Yup I'm the son of Hades, kind of.

I left to go see my dad while playing with my ring, which turned into a silver tipped stygian iron spear, spinning it on my finger. I walked up to the castle we lived in and the guards stepped aside for me. When I saw my dad sitting on his throne I ran up to him and told him I finally beat Achilles.

"Ha now all you need to to do is outsmart Theseus!" He replied happily.

Thats never going to happen. Its really cool being trained by all the greatest heroes. Except for the hunters that trained him in Archery. They were pretty harsh except for Atlanta who was pretty nice except for when she shoots me. I know its weird that hunters trained a boy but my dad is pretty convincing especially when if you don't do what he says he can blow you to bits. I left for to go to train with them when my dad called me back.

"Percy we need to talk. I have been hiding you in here and I think you need to have real experiences and not have us baby you. I had you fight against very few monsters and you will not be able to destroy the people who try to kill you if you don't have any experience with the real world." Hades sighed,"Percy, I know you can do it because I know you can beat almost all your enemies. I bet you could defeat some minor gods! I can't keep you immortal forever. It drains my power because The fates made rule that only the King of gods, Artemis, or an artifact of immortality can grant immortality where you stop aging completely and I, sadly, am not king. You need to get a golden apple from the garden of Hesperides."

Percy looked at his dad blankly until a smile appeared on his face. He would finally be able to go outside.

"Well I should probably go apple-picking then."


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN PJO

Percy crept up the hill barley making out four girls and hid behind a boulder before they saw him. He was confused because he thought that there were five Nymphs. He crouched down thinking he was unseen and when he slid out from behind the rock he found himself staring deeply into the cold, black eyes of the four daughters of Atlas.

His eyes widened and he started backing away slowly.

"Why are you here this is the sacred garden of the Hesperides." The girl on the left said.

"I need to get a golden apple from that tree."

Then they did the most unexpected thing he thought these women would do, they started laughing at him.

He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. The right middle girl suddenly stopped laughing. She look at him like he was crazy, he probably was but still.

"Oh your serious. Go ahead we won't try and stop you but when you get killed by Ladon we will take your body, or whatever's left after Ladon finishes you and leave it in the woods to rot and get eaten by savage beasts."

Percy paled at the mention of Ladon but composed himself.

"Fine."

The four women looked shocked that he agreed and scowled angrily.

"We will pluck out your eyes and cut of your ears and you will be known as the man who thought he could best Ladon." (I don't own troy)

"Fine." Percy said gritting his teeth.

"Then go, stupid boy, and try to kill the great Ladon.

Percy ran up the hill and crouched down again and pulled on his chain necklace and it turned into a silver bow that had unlimited silver arrows. He got it after an encounter with Lycaon, the werewolf king. Percy still remembered that night perfectly clear.

~Flashback: Percy and Hephaestus~

Percy stood by the doorway his two imperial gold daggers(Percy thought that they were regular gold.) the only weapon he knew how to us along with archery from Arty and Apollo.

"I am going to go out and hunt for food, be back soon."

"Don't get into trouble." Hephaestus replied.

Percy ran on the tree tops thankful for the training with the twins. When he was about 3 miles away from their workshop he spotted some elk. He aimed his bow and was about to shoot but then he heard some growling in the leaves on the ground under him. He froze and slowly sheathed his weapons. He stood in the tree waiting uncomfortably for the animal to get in the clearing. Then suddenly he heard more growling. The elks head snapped up. Its muscles tensed and it started to run and Percy instinctively shot the animal in the heart. He cursed himself praying silently that the beasts hadn't heard him. Unfortunately no such luck as the beasts or wolves clawed at the tree. There were to many to fight. Percy jumped to another tree and started leaping from tree to tree. He made it about half a mile before he made the mistake of looking behind. He slipped and fell out of the tree. He fell on his back pain shooting up his spine. He ignored it and stood up running away. Soon the wolves caught up and in a desperate attempt to save himself he threw both of his knives at a wolf. They hit the monster in his side but instead of impaling them into the wolfs side they bounced of harmlessly. Percy conjured up fire balls in his hand and started shooting at the wolves. They launched at him and he dodged two but one sliced his arm with its claws. Percy's head started spinning and he collapsed and before he was fully unconscious he saw something green drip from the wolves claw. Poison.

~line break~

Percy woke up and groggily opened his eyes. His head still hurt and it took him a minute to stop seeing double. He was strapped to a his vision cleared he saw a man dressed in animal pelts smiling cruelly at him. The mans teeth were sharp an pointed. He was ugly.

"Do you what you did." The man said an angry smile on his scratched up face,"You killed three of my wolves. But thats ok because now you will suffer.

He walked over to Percy and impaled his claw in Percy's shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Percy screamed in agony as Lycaon cut him from his right shoulder to his left thigh bone. He scratched down Percy's side and his arms. He scraped him from his left eyebrow. Across his nose to his right cheek. Lycaon stopped torturing him a few moments to admire his work and Percy got time to think he prayed to Hephaestus. Then before Lycaon could continue Percy closed his eyes and there was a bright flash and the god of forges stood behind the wolf king and slammed his battle hammer into its back. He continued to smash him until he turned to dust. Percy fell into the gods arms when he was released.

"Why didn't you pray earlier?"

"Sorry I was a little busy." Percy said sarcastically.

Hephaestus looked at him worried. He knew he had to do something that he promised he wouldn't. He called Apollo.

~Flashback End~

Percy snapped out of his thoughts. He had more important things to worry about. Apollo was so happy to see Percy. He couldn't stay but he was Percy's personal doctor. Now Percy knows how to heal people at least.

He started walking towards the dragon and shadow traveled behind it.

He didn't shadow travel before because he wasn't very good at his powers and can only travel where he has seen for now. He was about grab an apple when he felt scales on his legs. Its tail threw him up in the air and he fell down. He was about to hit the ground when was a sorbed into the shadows a few yards away. He got out his bow and started firing the dragon got pissed and ran after him he shadow traveled on its neck. He was tiring and had to end this quickly, he dug his sword into a gap in its armor. The dragon roared fire in the air and Percy stabbed it multiple times. That was easy. Almost too easy as if the dragon was already tired. Whatever. Percy walked over to the sacred tree with a smirk on his face. He collected an apple or two and started walking towards the bottom of the hill his powers recharging and not being able to use them now or shadow travel. He was walking when he heard two people talking. He set down the apples and watched from a distance.

"We can now go on so many adventures together and kill monsters. We can be together forever." The girl said.

"Theres only one apple pretty one and its not for you." The man with a lions pelt said.

"We can share-"

"There is no room for you on dangerous quests."

"But I abandoned my family for you they won't forgive me please."

"Goodbye pretty one."

The girl fell on her knees shocked. She started crying and Percy couldn't just watch anymore. Before the man went away Percy walked up to him.

"You can't do that to her she sacrificed everything for you."

"Who are you?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That doesn't matter you need to realize that you just broke her heart."

"Its to late shes already broken." He said with a smirk." Maybe your right I should go make her happy. We can both have fun. I should go back and pleasure myself."

Percy widened his eyes when he figured out what he meant. Percy's face reddened with anger. No woman should be treated like this. Percy pulled off his ring and it turned into a spear.

"You don't want to do that boy."

Percy jabbed his spear at him and the man snarled.

"Fine you will know face the wrath of Hercules."

Percy slammed his spear into his foot. He roared in anger and tried to catch Percy as the 14 year old dodged all Hercules's attacks. One punch landed on Percy's shoulder and he flied into a tree. Hercules stomped over and grabbed Percy squeezing the life out of him. Percy lost his spear when he flew back and he now had the ring. He positioned and opened it and it stabbed Hercules in the hand. Percy fell to the ground from lack of air and by the time he got up Hercules was gone. Percy turned around and to his surprise the girl was standing in front of him.

"Thank you so much. I swear one day he will regret this."

"Your welcome no one should be treated like that. I sorry about him."

"I will stay with you until we find somewhere for you to stay."

"Thank you... I'm Zoe."

Over the next few days they became close friends in that small amount of time. They hunted together and when Percy figured out that she loved to bunt he knew what to do.

"Pray to Artemis, she'll come and make you apart of her Hunters."

Zoe looked at him with sadness as she realized she wouldn't get to see him for a long time.

"I want to give you this Percy."

She gave him a hair clip and she tapped it. Anaklusmos. Riptide.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing"

Then she did something that wouldn't be welcome with the hunters. She kissed him on the lips.

A/N: Who should Percy be with? Probably Zoe, love won't happen right away. If it is Zoe then she will forget her feelings with the hunt and she will resurface them in the far future. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think about pairings.


	4. Chapter 4 and Important AN

(A/N Ladon was tired because Hercules.)

To say Percy was shocked would be the understatement of the century. When Zoe pulled away his jaw dropped and he looked like a tomato. She blushed as if she just realized what she just did.

"Goodbye Percy."

Percy took a step back as she was leaving and felt something touch his foot. He looked sown and saw that it was a bronze hair clip about the size of his pinkie. He picked it up and clenched it in his hand. He was going to miss her but he new that he wouldn't see her for a long time. If he ever saw Hercules well that evil man wouldn't be able to ever have kids.

He shadow traveled back to the underworld and paled as he realized his dad expected him home a few days ago. He ran up to the castle and barged into the throne room and Hades's head snapped up.

"Ok before you kill me let me exp-"

"WHERE WERE YOU! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR THREE DAYS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Hades took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Just come over here so I can give you a hug. New sword?"

"Yeah don't ask."

"How did you get it?"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"I found it near the tree while I was getting the apples."

Hades narrowed his eyes but stopped asking questions. He knew something was wrong in that picture. Where was Percy those last days? He stopped pestering Percy.

"Where are the apples?"

Percy took out three golden apples that he collected and gave them to his father.

"Here."

Hades tossed him one of the apples and Percy took a huge bite out of it. Instantly he felt his energy replenish. Now Hades could take away his immortality. If he needed to.

Percy walked out of the castle and headed towards Theseus, Odysseus, and Achilles to hang out with his best friends.

~Line Break 1000 years ago~

Percy was visiting his mom back at Leto's Island. He's missed that place. But now he was back. He was outside sitting in a tree waiting for the monsters that kept bombarding her house with greek fire. Luckily she had a barrier around it but it was slowly breaking. Percy volunteered to keep watch. He saw a big bull creature slam into the barrier. The minotaur rammed into it again and Percy could see a tiny crack in the air. He threw a can of greek fire at the invisible barrier and it exploded where it hit. It slowly sealed itself back up but there were still a few tiny cracks. Percy took out his bow and fired at its head. It exploded into gold dust and thats when the rest came out. Six harpies came out and attacked him. He kicked one in the face and shot another. He jumped out of a tree only to find four cyclopes in front of him. He took out his two swords and started slashing at them. He stabbed riptide into one of their faces and dragged it down to its stomach ripping it in half. He stabbed his other sword into the other ones foot and launched off its knee grabbing riptide out of his pocket and stabbing him the back. He bucked around for a while but when his other sword sank into the ground he let go and sank into the shadows on the ground. He pulled out his spear and came up from under the cyclopes stabbing it in the family jewels. It howled in pain and almost fell on top of Percy almost crushing him. He rolled out of the way and saw that the harpies were almost through the barrier. He threw his spear at one stabbing it in the wing. He was about to pull out his swords when the last cyclops smashed his fists on Percy's shoulders. More cyclopes came out and medusa came out she walked by all the monsters freezing anyone who looked at her. Luckily Percy didn't. He shadow traveled back in the house.

"We need to leave there are to many."

Leto frowned sadly.

"I can't leave Percy."

They needed help so Apollo. He flashed in quickly.

"Percy I cannot use my true form it would break the barrier."

"Call Artemis."

"What?"

"Call her and say Leto needs help."

"Ok but you know she will find you."

"Just do it."

He called her and she flashed in.

"What do you wa- Percy?"

He ran over a gave her a hug. But they needed to get outside. After a short reunion they ran outside. Artemis flashed on top of the house and started to shoot arrows at the oncoming enemy. Apollo got into a tree And started shooting too. Percy kept going on a killing spree.

After the fight was over they went back into the house to talk to Leto.

PLEASE READ: I was going to make this an A/N but I wanted to put something so heres a really short chapter.

so far I've only got a couple peoples vote on pairings PLEASE VOTE last chance and i also need weapon names

PEACE OUT NICOS BRO


	5. Chapter 5

Leto's POV (A/N shoutout to WhiteEagle1985 for suggesting a weapon name for Percy's spear.)

My little boy and girl has grown up so much. I remember when they would sit on my lap and I would tell them stories about the time of the heroes. Percy loved those myths too. He would always get into it and pretend to travel along side Achilles in the Trojan War. There all so big now.

Percy was coming over to visit. I have always missed them so much. Artemis and Apollo don't get to visit as much due to their duties Olympus. Percy hasn't visited in a while either. It was so lonely on the Island waiting for someone to come visit. It was getting to dangerous for me here I can't even walk outside without arrows flying at me so I called Percy for help.

I heard a knock on the door and cautiously walked over opened the door and jabbed my knife at the person there.

"I'm so sorry Percy, I thought you were a monster." I told him when he grabbed my arm and pushed it outward the knife just barley missing his stomach. He hugged me and I got a good look at him.

"No problem Aunt Leto its good to see you."

"You too, and Percy you've grown. Now you're taller than me" Percy stood over me. He was 5"10 and I was 5"7.

"I see you have a bit of a pest problem, I had hard time getting in."

"That's why I asked to come here: I need your help getting rid of them."

"Percy pulled of his ring and it transformed into his glorious spear The Piercer.

"No no no! No weapons in the house." Percy rolled his eyes at me and tapped the bottom of his spear twice. It turned into a ring and he put it on his finger.

"When do you want me to start."

"Come here and have some cookies and tea. I made your favorite, chocolate chip oatmeal. I even made them blue."

I saw Percy's eyes shine as he ate the cookies. Later that evening Percy stood outside waiting for the monsters to come out into the open. I decided to sit by a window and watch Percy dispose of the monsters. He threw Piercer and got hit by a club he escaped and disappeared into the shadows. I sat confused of where he went. A few moments later I saw saw talking in the kitchen and when Percy reappeared he and two other people started killing Monsters left and right. A few minutes later they walked back inside after killing all the monsters.

"Mom!"

Artemis and Apollo both flung themselves at me. I hugged them both and told them how cute they were. I began to talk to them and eventually Artemis brought up her hunters.

~Percy's POV~

"Me and my hunters just took out a group of monsters that were hiding out in New Jersey. My lieutenant has almost perfected her archery." Artemis told us when she brought up hunting.

I suddenly remembered about the girl I helped get into the hunt so many years ago. I still missed Zoe. I wonder if she's still alive.

"Hey Arty do you have any hunters named Zoe."

Her eyes widened and she suddenly she grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

~Artemis POV~

I froze when I heard Perseus say Zoe's name. I dragged him to the bathroom and locked the door.

"How do you know my lieutenants name?"I hissed at Percy.

"It just sounded familiar that's all." He desperately tried to make an excuse of how he knew Zoe. Does he think I am stupid.

I pressed my arm on his neck. "How?"

"Just ask her to tell you how she met you say I asked her to."

I let go and walked out into the living room and told my mother I needed to go. I flashed a little ways away from camp and made my way over to Zoe.

"Hello milady Phoebe caught a deer for dinner today."

Zoe walked over to me and I looked into her eyes.

"What happened the day you joined us? Percy said to ask."

Zoe's eyes widened," You know Percy milady?"

"How do you know h Zoe."'

She had a sad look on her face and looked slightly frightened.

"I don't like to talk about that night. I promise I will tell you when I'm ready."

I wanted to know more but I knew this probably had something to do with Hercules so I dropped it.

Suddenly I saw a bright light coming towards us quickly. We shielded our eyes and when it dimmed down I saw Apollo in his carriage.

"Arty we need to go quick, there's a new prophecy. It's about Percy. Oh and hey ladies." He smiled at Atlanta and she glared at him. I hit him in the back of the head, told him not to flirt with my hunters and flashed to Olympus.

I walked into the throne room and saw that everyone was there except for my brother.

"Artemis there is another prophecy and it involves you." My father said angrily.

"What is it."

Right then Apollo walked in. His mouth and eyes spewed green mist . He started talking in a raspy voice.

"The son of Kronos the daughter of a Titan accompanied,

by a daughter of Hades and a child of the sky,

will help the goddess of the hunt be freed,

They will travel far west only for one to die,

and in their attempt to save their loved one,

The king of titans will rise and will raze the world if he isn't stopped by his mortal son."

Apollo shook his head and smirked at the looks on the gods who haven't heard the prophesy yet.

"So, what did I miss?"

(To short to end it here.)

Suddenly all the gods started talking at once.

"Silence!"Zeus bellowed." We know that there is or will be another son of Kronos. I want all of you to look for him. If you find him bring him here so we can deal with him so he won't bother anyone forever. Council dismissed."

"Apollo what are we going to do, if Percy gets caught Zeus will kill him."

We were talking after the council about what to do about Percy.

"I need to get back to my hunters. You go back to Percy.

~line break current time Zoe's POV~

It has been so long since I have seen Percy I almost forgot him. It is time to tell Artemis what happened. I saw her and asked to talk. I told her everything from Hercules to the kiss. Her face got red when I told her about the kiss probably from anger that he kissed one of her hunters. After I finished everything even the stuff about his power over fire and when I found out about his fad he said he would never use time powers unless it was absolutely necessary. So far it hasn't been. We heard leaves rustling and saw a flash of light. Not good.

~Unknown POV~

I came to get Artemis for the meeting when I heard her talking to someone. I listened closely and heard everything. Artemis knew everything and hid the news child of Kronos. I need to tell dad fast. I flashed out and told my dad everything I knew.

"Good job Athena."

~Artemis POV~

This is not good. If my dad finds out. We need to warn Hestia. I flashed over to her house on Olympus and told her someone who was a god heard. She thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers. "I've got it.

Get Hephaestus I went to get Hephaestus while Zoe and Hestia stayed here.

I flashed in and heard him banging metal. I asked him to help Percy. He immediately came with me.

"Hephaestus I need you to make Percy your adopted son."

He looked confused but didn't ask. They got ready for their meeting with Zeus. When they were in the throne room Hephaestus and Percy waiting outside. Zeus told Athena to tell everyone what she heard and she did. The two men walked in and introduced themselves. Percy son of Hephaestus.

"How can you explain time powers." Athena asked still suspicious.

"Oh I said greek fire not time you completely misunderstood." Percy responded.

Athena still had more questions,"how are still alive if you met Zoe before she was a hunter."

Damn she was good.

"My dad made me his immortal champion."

She still looked suspicious.

Zeus concluded the meeting "Well Perseus you can't stay immortal because you didn't get permission from the King of the gods. I don't know how your still immortal. You need to be treated like any demigod. You will go to Camp Half-Blood."

(A/N I'm not going to start the next chapter until I figure out who to pair Percy with so please vote for pairings poll in my bio last chance. Artemis can either be mad or jealous you pick.

Also weapon names fire his sword and bow any unique arrows or new weapons. Later, Nico's Bro )


	6. Chapter 6

(NO MORE PERTEMIS SORRY BUT I HAVE DECIDED THEY ARE TO BRO/SIS RELATIONSHIP NOT LOVERS. Zoe's winning now. Shoutout to willakarra for coming up with the sword name Mcshizzle.)

When I heard that I had to go to camp I immediately said no. I argued with Zeus by saying I don't need to train with these bad excuses for heroes. I remember when I ran into three demigods on my way to get a sword fragment for Hades.

~Flashback meeting the trio~

I was sitting in a diner waiting for the meal when I sensed some demigods walk into the store. I knew they were demigods because they had a different aura than mortals. So did the mortals who could see through the mist. Anyways they walked in and sat down in the booth behind my. There were obviously not aware of the must because every time someone walked by they would freak out and hide there weapons under the table. The tallest one had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked about my age. The goth girl who had black spiky hair but I didn't see her eyes. She got up angrily and headed towards the girls bathroom. That left the smaller one with blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked about seven or eight. The waitress came up to me and asked what I wanted. I told her and she smiled at me. Her teeth were jagged and sharp and her tongue was forked at the end. I held out my hand under my desk ready to call Mcshizzle my flaming hot sword. The waitress went back into the kitchen and I waited for her to come back. She came back with a kitchen knife in her hand i pulled out Mcshizzle and lit it on fire. The name was a practical joke but soon enough that became its real name. It could also light on fire. She saw it and lunged at me. Some more waiters turned into... What was that? I have no idea but she looked like a vampire with messed up feet. The two kids jumped out of there seats.

"Move!" The blond guy yelled at me.

I turned to look and the monster in front of me clawed my sword arm. I growled under my breath and killed it. I got mad. Stupid kid trying to get in my way. My sword lit on fire and I spun around slicing ones head off. It rolled of its body and I kicked it. It hit the other one and stunned it for a few seconds. I stabbed it through the heart and it turned to dust. I put my weapons away and waited until the duo finished their monster off. The third girl still wasn't back . Now I see why she was so angry. It must have been her time of month. Gross. I walked over to the duo and before they could say anything I punched the blonde boy in the nose. He went out fast. The blonde girl looked at me surprised and swung her knife at me. I stepped back and picked up the head rolling on the floor. She swung again and I grabbed her arm and stuck the head on the tip of her dagger.

"Theres your prize blonde." I snarled at her.

Right then the other girl walked out of the bathroom. She fell on her back after slipping on monster dust. She got up quickly.

"What the hell happened!"

By that time I was already gone.

~Flashback End~

Man were they annoying. I really hope that they aren't at the camp. I knew I would never win when Zeus threatened me. I hate him, he's to stubborn. I snapped at him saying fine. This sucked. Hephaestus flashed me to the edge of the camp where I prepared to come in. Hephaestus flashed out and went back to Olympus. I knew the plan. Im just a regular son of Hephaestus. No powers and only use weapons they give you until Hephaestus claims you then you can say the they were gifts. It sucks I can't use Mcshizzle or piercer because of what they are made of. I stumbled in pretending to be weak from running away from home. I knocked on the door of this big blue house that the director probably stayed in. A man in a wheelchair came out and when I dropped to the floor, faking exhaustion he totally over reacted.

"Hurry, someone get some of apollo kids down here, go fast!"

It was so funny how he totally panicked, I had to pretend to cough just so I wouldn't laugh. Of course that just made it worse finally after some teenagers bringing me into the infirmary I'm guessing from all the sick people in here. When they left I quickly sat up and walked to the door. Now I just have to fool them that I'm hurt and look like a weak fool who never held a sword in his life.

I took a deep breath and walked into the other room. I put on my act and the wheelchair man rolled over to me.

"Young man you should be resting." He scolded me.

"Im feeling fine really."

He tried to get me back in bed (thats what she said.) but I told him I needed to see the leader or director. He brought me over to the big room in the middle of the house and I saw a chubby man sitting in a chair with a poker table in front of him. He looked at me and I realized it was Dionysus a god who was at the meeting. I couldn't believe out of all the people he could change into or all the forms he could be he chooses to be a fat drunk guy.

"Another hero has come to join or wonderful camp I'm crying in joy." Well he sure is sarcastic.

"Don't be all sad for yourself. I have to stay in this dump you call a training facility." I snapped back. Wheelchair dude looked hurt." No offense."

He slowly got up out of his wheelchair. I didn't know old people faked paralysis. I mean I heard that a couple of satyr do it though. He was part way out and it looked like he was wearing white velvet underwear. Not the most appealing image. When he fully got out I realized they were not thermal underwear, it was horse legs.

Ha, of course they have a centaur and god director next thing you know theres satyrs running errands for them. Oh wait there are.

"Chiron get Annabelle to take him to cabin- whatever. The one with a lot of people."

"Annabeth take Percy here to cabin 11. Show him around."

"K."

I jumped in surprise when a girl popped out of thin air. She was holding a hat like she just took it off. She looked familiar.

"Lets go newbie I got stuff to do."

She showed me around for a while and then she started asking these damn questions.

"How old are you"

"14."

"Do you know who your parent is."

"No"

"What about your mortal one."

"I don't have- I don't know."

She looked at me suspiciously. I almost let it slip, please don't notice. She let it go but unfortunately she kept asking questions. I held my annoyance down, but when she asked how my parents met I blew my lid.

"None of your goddamn business!"

I ignored the look I got from the other campers.

She looked offended.

"Sorry I just wanted to ask a few questions." She told me angrily.

"Gods do you need to know everything about everyone."

"No!"

"Then back off stalker."

She was fuming by that time. She was so mad she punched me in the stomach and knocked the breath out of me. She realized what she did and tried to help me up up. I shook her off and stood back up. She tried to lead me to Hermes cabin but I decided to finish the tour alone.

When I got to the cabin I knocked on the door and a kid about my age opened the door. He also looked familiar.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Percy. I don't know my dad." I lied to him.

"Undetermined." He yelled into the cabin. I heard groans from cabin.

He looked at me strangely and said," Do I know you?"

Then I suddenly remembered the diner, the monsters, everything.

"Your the kid I knocked out at the diner!"

His eyes widened and then he glared at me.

"You and me arena after lunch. Let me show you how it feels to be humiliated in front of people."

I tried to look scared for the act but it was kind of hard considering that he was kind of not scary.

"Fine see you there." I said angrily.

Does everyone in this stupid camp have to be so hostile?

After that he went outside to go probably tell Annabeth. Whatever. I couldn't wait till after lunch because Im gonna kick his a-

"Percy!"

Damn that girl just can't leave me alone.

"Percy! I need to ask you something." Annabeth called me again.

"What." I snapped at her.

"Are really the guy that punched Luke in the face?"

"Yes."

She also glared at me. She looked glad the hit me in the stomach.

"Also how do you look the same as back then."

"I was shorter."

With that I ran off to lunch leaving her in the dust.

After lunch I headed to the arena for the fight. I saw a huge crowd sitting down in the stands and smirked. Now he would get what he was asking for. I looked for Luke and saw him getting prepped by two guys. Chiron came over gave me a sword and said good luck.

I got into the fighting area and swung the sword around a couple times. It was kind of heavy but it'll do.

We both got to different sides of the arena and as soon as Chiron blew the whistle Luke charged. He had his sword over his head. Mistake one, open stomach. I easily sidestepped and he ran past. He looked more concentrated now. He came up and slashed diagonally down. As I blocked it you could here the metal clashing together. This was child's play and he was there best swords man. Embarrassing. I couldn't stand this. I finished him off with a quick maneuver to disarm him. Everyone was silent until Chiron said

"Ok everyone capture the flags in an hour." (Another chap I think Thalia will already be back and Luke and

Annabeth got her a year ago I think its gonna be Perzoe. Vote. )


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N More reviews guys at least five more please. I'm 99% sure it Perzoe but there will be a little of other pairings like tiny bits of pieces of Perlia and calypso. Thalia will already be alive. Annabeth and Luke got her last year.)

Everyone started to avoid me after I beat Luke well even more now. When we went to dinner people at Hermes cabin did their best not to sit next to me. Unfortunately one of the Stoll brothers had to but he leaned as far possible the other way. After dinner and sacrificing to all the gods who have helped me we started picking teams for capture the flag. I glanced at Chiron but immediately looked away. He knew something was up. Then a girl with black, spiky hair and piercing electric blue eyes started walking over to me. She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me up. The whole pavilion went silent and I pushed her hand off me. She told me to follow her and I listened not wanting to cause a scene. Once outside she pushed me pushed me against a wall and being a teenage boy (kinda) full of hormones I got the wrong idea.

"Hold on a sec I barley know you, not that I'm complaining you can continue now." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Shut up." She snarled at me. She punched me in the stomach. I guess girls like to do that to me here. "Are you really the guy that Annabeth met in the diner."

"How many times do I have to tell people. Yup," before she could ask I said,"I also knocked him out."

She glared at me and punched me again but this time in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"That was a thank you."

"Well I feel so thanked." I told her sarcastically."Thank you for what?"

"For saving their asses at the restaurant."

"Well you really know to thank someone."

She shoved me back and I hit the wall again.

"Now this is how you thank someone."

She shook her head at me and before I could say anymore snarky remarks she ran back to the mess hall.

~line break~

"Ares chooses first since Athena chose last time." Chiron told the crowd after dinner when we started to play capture the flag.

"We pick Dionysus." It was a small cabin but Dionysus kids were some of the best atheletes in camp as far as they knew.

"Annabeth you pick next."

They picked apollo for their Archery. The rest went like this. Ares, Dionysus, Hermes and Hephaestus vs Athena, Apollo, Demeter, Aphrodite, Zeus. Aphrodite picked past because of obvious reasons. I walked over to Chiron after he yelled the game would start in 15 minutes.

"Chiron," I told him," I don't have any armor."

He took me to the armor and helped me pick out an ok set and he also gave me a celestial bronze sword because I gave back the one I fought Luke with. I asked him for another one and he tried to take the one he just gave me but I said I would use both. He looked at me surprised but I told him it felt right (Thats what she said) so he gave them both to me. Clara or Carlisle or whatever her name is told me to do border patrol which is apparently to stand there for the whole game and watch the stupid flag. Stupid Luke probably put that stupid Ares kid up to this stupid plan which won't get us this stupid flag. This is stupid.

Chiron blew the whistle and I sat on a rock waiting for some people to show up. I started to hack and slash at a random tree next to the flag. Suddenly a teenage girl came from the tree. I swear I jumped at least twenty feet in the air, well maybe not that high but it did freak me out. She started yelling at me about ruining her tree and I finally got her to go away but right after that Thalia jumped out from the shadows. I ran back in front of the flag and put my two swords in front of me protectively.

She charged me and I blocked her spear with the sword in my right hand and tried stabbing her with the other. She moved out of the way, took her spear and swung the butt at my head. I ducked and slid backwards. She threw her spear at and I just barley moved out of the way as it got stuck in a tree.

'Come on Percy you trained with the best Heroes. How is she not down yet.' I thought to myself as she darted passed me grabbed her spear and pulled it out of the tree. I thought about my training with Achilles and the rest of the fight was a blur.

~flashback early days of training in the underworld~

Achilles pulled out his spear as we started training. I pulled out my sword and charged him. I attempted to slash at his stomach he easily stepped aside stuck his foot out and tripped me.

"Perseus you are weak do you know anything about fighting."

I know he was trying to make me mad and it was working.

"You are truly horrible." He said as I tried slicing his head off. He deflected it and slammed the butt of his spear into my stomach.

I felt my face turn red in anger as he continued to make fun of me. He hit me in the shoulder and I spun around and dripped to the floor.

"You really are-"

I cut him off when I quickly spun around and sliced his cheek. His look of shock quickly turned into a smile.

"Now thats what I'm talking about."

He beat me quickly after that and as we started training everyday I started to get better and better.

~Flashback End~

By the end of my little vision Thalia was on the ground with small cuts on her face and a deep one on her arm. She looked at me shocked and quickly got up and Chiron blew the whistle again. The game was over and we had won. I heard rustling in the leaves but ignored it as I helped Thalia. We shook hands and I could tell she respected me. Good I respected her too.

We walked back to Chiron and he started congratulating Luke on getting the flag. I heard the rustling noise again and turned around. I saw a dracanae lunge at me. I quickly shot fire out of my hands out of reflex. Everybody looked at me, some shocked some worried some both. But I realized they weren't looking at me they were looking above me on my head I looked up too and saw a red-orange flame floating above my head.

"All hail Percy Jackson, the son of Hephaestus god of fire and the forge, all hail the fire user."

(A/N I know chapter knida short sorry. I have decided to give the people who have pyrokinesis (Like Leo) a name and its a fire user.)


	8. Chapter 8

At first Percy wasn't accepted into the camp because of his powers over fire. Even his brothers and sisters were hesitant to treat him like a brother and they eventually came around after Percy tried so many times to get them to like him. He had showed them tricks with fire and did other stuff like that but every time he showed them they would get antsy and try to walk away. They tried to tell Percy it was because they had to be somewhere but he knew the truth. He stopped doing tricks and started building things for them. Soon everyone got a gift, from a metal arm that holds there drink to a spear, and by that time they realized they had an awesome brother.

They took him in and eventually everyone in the cabin became good friends with Percy. The other campers still avoided Percy (except for one nice satyr named Grover who he has been best friends since the incident, and Thalia Grace who has been pretty nice to them and they have grown to be good friends and some other random campers, like Aphrodite) at all costs and it wasn't that hard. Everyone in camp pretty much wore the same thing; an orange camp shirt with blue jeans or shorts or short-shorts for the girls. Percy wore black combat boots, black combat pants and a black punisher hoodie except for when it was hot when he wore a black t-shirt. No one messed with him, even Clarisse, until she finally got tired of him being the new top dog for scaring younger kids.

"Hey Prissy!" She yelled after Percy who kept walking with Beckendorf to the beach in his black bathing suit. He felt a few people staring at him and saw a couple of Aphrodite girls staring at his chest. He knew Charles had a crush on one of them there because when he playfully flexed for them and they squealed Beckendorf's face turned red in anger. Percy just smirked at his red face and he glared at Percy. Clarisse was still walking towards them spear in hand. She yelled again and he ignored her. When she got up to him she swung the shaft of her spear at his head. He leaned backwards like he was doing the limbo so her spear went over his head and leaned his head back so he could see her. He popped back up and kicked the back of her knee so she would fall down and that she did.

"What do you want Clarisse?" Percy asked her with his knife against her neck. She pushed it away.

"I'm tired of you acting like you run the place." She told him.

He raised and eyebrow,"I've been staying away from everyone."

"Shut up," she jabbed him with the butt of her spear and he leaned slightly to the side to dodge it. The Aphrodite girls were long gone by then.

"Lesson one," he told her,"stick 'em with the pointy end."

She glared at him but still turned her spear around and started thrashing at him. He kept dodging her attacks and put away his sword. Eventually she got tired and stopped the attacks. Then Percy moved so fast she couldn't see him when he grabbed her spear ripping it out of her hands swung it around and slammed the side into her ribs. You could her the crack from a mile away. Campers started staring as Clarisse lay there on the floor moaning and watching Percy walk away towards the beach.

~line break Percy's POV~

I watched as Clarisse fell down after I hit her in the ribs. I kept walking towards the beach and saw a few of Aphrodite's daughters sun bathing and playing volleyball in very small bikinis I realized that Beckendorf's crush was there and walked over to them with him.

"Hello beautiful, mind if we join you?" I asked one of them smirking. They giggled and motioned us over to them. I immediately sent Beckendorf to the girl named Silena. They started talking and when I started listening I heard Beckendorf making a fool out of himself, stuttering and blushing so I decided to intervene.

"So this is the girl your always talking about. Beckendorf your right she is super hot." She blushed and he gave me a warning glare saying 'Talk anymore and I'll rip your tongue out' so I kept talking," he also said your super nice. I hope I can find out." She blushed some more and Beckendorf glared at me.

"Sorry I like someone else." She told me and I pretended to hold my heart.

"Ouch, Im hurt probably good thing you rejected me or Beckendorf would have my head."

She giggled and Beckendorf blushed. I left to go talk to some of her sisters. As you can see I've become more... how should I put it. Social. Ya lets call it social.

"Hey ladies who wants to go for a dip." I asked the group of sexy girls in front of me. They were happy to follow me.

~line break~

By two hours it was dark out and Percy was making out with one of Aphrodite's daughters in the sand. He was getting into it when he was interrupted by Beckendorf.

"Sorry guys didn't mean to intrude but its lights out." He said quickly turning away from the sight in front of him. Percy sighed and helped the daughter of the love goddess up.

"Bye." He told her and she just left with an annoyed look on her face.

"Thanks a lot man." Percy said turning to Charlie. He knew he wouldn't be seeing her again.

"She got really pissed." Beckendorf said, ignoring Percy.

"Probably her time of month."

Percy looked at Charles with a disgusted look. He didn't know when to shut up.

"Hey man I'm just saying. Oh and Silena said you probably don't want to take it to far with her unless your ready to commitment, she gets really attached."

Percy looked at him like he was crazy,"dude I'm 14."

"Hey don't kill the messenger." He said raising his hands surrendering.

"Shut up."

And they walked back to their cabin ready for a long nap.

~line break Percy POV~

I woke up to the sound of the conch horn blowing. I got up and realized everyone was gone. I got some outside clothes on and went out.

I went to the Mess Hall hearing noise coming from there. Jake and Nyssa came over to me.

"You missed breakfast." Jake told me.

"Really I didn't notice."

"I heard that Thalia's getting a quest." Nyssa told me.

Jake groaned and went away mumbling about never getting one.

"Really? Well we better get going."

We walked to to the big house were there were about twenty more campers standing outside. We did what the other idiots didn't and walked in. Chiron glanced at us but kept talking to Thalia.

"You just need to pick up two demigods at a military school."

"So its not a quest?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"It is, kind of." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever just tell me what to do."

"Pick up two demigods at their school dance."

"Well thats perfectly boring." said.

"Can I go." I blurted out randomly.

"Sure you and Annabeth." She said and Nyssa quickly left. I knew Nyssa didn't want to go on a quest in the middle of her very important project. She came back a minute later with Annabeth with her then left again.

"So, a quest." Annabeth said excitedly.

~line break~

Percy walked into the school music blaring in his hears and he immediately sensed monsters. A teacher walked over to them.

"What are you kids doing here." She asked and they froze."you should be dancing!"

We sighed and another teacher came.

" ," Percy snorted at the name,"do you know these kids."

"Actually," she froze and Percy snapped his fingers behind his back and her eyes glazed over,"Yes I do." she said regaining composure. Thalia and Annabeth looked confused. Good they didn't see. The teacher led them to the dance floor and they saw Grover on a bench.

"Sup goat boy." Thalia said and he fist bumped Percy.

"Hey guys I found the kids." Grover said as they sat down on the bench. He pointed to them and Percy froze. They were his brother and sister.

~Flashback~

Percy watched the little boy and girl in the mist as his father showed him them.

"Percy one day you will save them from their horrible fate."

He was to busy looking into the mist to answer but he nodded his head. He was studying them. One day he would train them to be better than him. He would take care of them. Thats a promise.

~Flashback End~

He shook the thoughts out of his head and got up.

"Thalia, may I have this dance." She rolled her eyes but complied.

They started dancing together getting closer and closer when Thalia said,"Percy their gone."

His head snapped up from her shoulder.

She was right they were gone and so was the monster.

(A/N Percys a player cause he has been hanging out with Aphrodite kids. Everyones kinda OOC)


	9. Chapter 9

(Hey everyone sorry about the long wait but my cousins were over from San Diego so I don't see them often. Also poll closed its going to be Perzoe.)

Percy ran as soon as he saw the kids were gone. He ran through the hall ways and when he got to the end he saw a spot of blood on the floor. He started sprinting towards the exit and when he got outside he saw the group of monsters surrounding the teacher, Thorn who had the two children of Hades with him. Percy quickly hid behind a ledge and watched as the monsters started to surround the two kids. Percy jumped out from where he was hiding and stabbed one of the Cyclopes in the back of its neck.

Thorn quickly shot three spikes at him and he narrowly dodged two of them but the last one grazed his cheek. Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover quickly caught up and started fighting. There was lightning and fire all over the place and out of the corner of Percy's eye he saw Annabeth piggyback ride the Minotaur. She got thrown off and hit the ground hard. He could feel my eyesight fading as the poison from Thorns spikes seeping into his blood. Annabeth got up and stabbed a laestrygonian giant in the head turning it into gold dust. She was knocked unconscious by another one of them.

Percy kept on fighting even when he fell to the ground. He started thrashing his sword around and a couple of monsters who were stupid enough to come forward instantly turned to dust. They were losing and the needed help. Lucky for them they got it. Percy saw a silver arrow come out of nowhere and hit a monster in the eye. His eyes widened and he pulled his hood on so no one could see his face standing up ignoring the pain in his face and the monsters around him as he started his fighting his way towards the kids. He was about to stab a monster when another arrow hit it, this time in the neck.

He started freaking out when he saw the hunters appear in the trees. They started shooting until only the Manticore was left. Percy quickly grabbed the little boy from it and Thorn ripped the girl from my grip before he could fully get her. He backed up towards the edge.

"Stop, please." Percy said, "Just give me the girl and we will let you go."

The Manticore laughed at him and said, "Do you really think I am that stupid. Heroes these days just go around demanding this and that. At least in the old days they feared us."

"When I see something I'm scared of I'll be sure to let you know." Percy replied.

Thorn shook his head and backed up towards the edge of the cliff. He still had the little girl in his hands. Both of the kids frozen in fear, the Manticore jumped off the cliff with the girl screaming in his arms. Percy immediately ran over to the edge and jumped off with him.

~Zoe POV~

As I watched as the boy with the hood jump off the cliff all I could think was 'stupid boy'. All he was doing was killing him along with the girl. At least that's what I thought until he appeared in a column of flames with the girl in his arms. All of us jumped in surprised and he put her on her feet, walked up to Artemis and bowed to her. She told him to get up and he did his hood flying off his head in the process.

"Dammit!" he swore when it fell off. We could see his face clearly now and when I saw who it was I nearly fainted.

~Percy's POV~

I saw all the hunters look at my faces but I was only looking for one in particular. When I saw her eyes look directly into mine she closed her eyes and opened them again as if she were trying to see if she was hallucinating. When she opened them again and still saw me standing there she mouthed 'We need to talk'. No one saw her, luckily. I walked over to Grover only to see him drooling at Artemis so I slowly walked away and went to talk to Bianca and Nico.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked them.

Bianca looked at me like I was crazy. Of course they're not ok. I feel stupid now. When I looked into Bianca's scared, black eyes I remembered what my dad said many years ago. 'One day you will have a brother and sister and you will have to protect them. Zeus will try to kill them but you will save them from this. When you meet them bring them to me so we can properly train and prepare them for the real world.' And that is what I would do. I would save my little bro and sis. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Arty called me over to talk about the two kids.

"They are going to camp half-blood as soon as my brother gets her." She told me. I panicked because they were supposed to go to my dad but when I heard his voice in my head saying to bring them to him at camp I relaxed.

Artemis yelled at me about turning me into a jackalope, just for looks and I went to find Zoë only to see her leaning on a tree.

"So what's up?" I asked her as she led me to a secluded area.

She just stared at me for a while before she finally said, "How are you here?"

I turned away to think for a second for a second. I guess she got over the shock of me being here before we started talking. I needed to be sure about this and not make a rash decision as I usually do. I kept thinking until she tapped me on the shoulder and I made my decision by saying, "I'll tell you later."

After a lot of pestering about me Zoe finally left and I walked over to Bianca to tell her about our father and how she was supposed to come with me to meet him with Nico when she interrupted me by asking, "Hey, are you a Demigod too?" Apparently someone already explained everything to her so I told her my name and said yes. I looked at her dark eyes and I came to a sad realization. These two were just kids, they shouldn't have to fight for an army for their deadbeat parents that sometimes won't even claim you, and I am helping them by bringing them to my dad, Hades.

"Percy, who are the girls that saved us?" Bianca asked me and when I told her she got up and walked away towards Artemis' tent. I scrambled up a tree and sat down on a branch with a bird's eye view of everything. I started watching everyone and after a few minutes of just boringness my eyes started to feel weary so I rested them. When I woke up a few minutes later, I think, I heard voices in Artemis' tent and when a few people finally emerged I saw someone I didn't recognize.

I jumped down from the tree and got my hoodie stuck on one of the branches that stuck out like a thorn so it ripped and got stuck about twenty feet up. Once I landed I looked up at it and saw the huge tear. It was useless and since I could no longer wear it I left it there. Now with only my black tank top on I went back to see the man hating goddess and her hunters.

"You have a new family now," I heard Artemis say to the new girl, who was defiantly not one of the old hunters, and I hid behind a tree to hear what they were saying, "Your little brother will be taken care of by the camp. He will be trained there, he doesn't need your protection anymore Bianca." Wait what! I jumped out from behind the tree to look at the girl and as she was turning around to leave I saw her. It was most defiantly Bianca, with her dark eyes and sad look but she was very different. She looked happier and more… free. She also had a hunters uniform on which means, crap this just got a whole lot harder.

"Arty." I said when no one was looking and she turned around swiftly. "Hello Percy as you probably just saw I just got a new huntress."

"Dammit," I said angry that I would have to persuade Artemis to let her go which was not an easy task." Arty that's my sister, she's a daughter of Hades and I'm supposed to bring her to the underworld after she gets to camp," I said seeing as there was no other choice but to tell her the truth. It was a bad idea and it probably wouldn't work but it was worth a shot.

Her eyes widened and she said, "Zeus must know at once."

It didn't work. "No! Artemis please don't tell. They are family just like you're family. Bianca's your new family. " I pleaded.

"That was before I knew she was an illegal child."

"Wow I thought you actually cared for your hunters, even the new ones."

She hesitated but before she could answer she fell to the ground and clutched her head. She started to groan and I panicked. I went over to get her to stand up and immediately after I touched her hand I fell to the ground as well and started hearing voices

"-there is something out there powerful enough to destroy the gods then we have to kill it." I heard a male voice say. I couldn't see anything except for a bright, white light.

"Of course but where will my hunters go?"

"I will come by and bring them to camp half-blood, just until you are done hunting this monster."

I heard footsteps and something warm like a finger on my forehead and I started seeing things that were usually in a garden.

"Hey Percy, it's nice to see you again." I heard behind and when I turned around I saw Artemis and- Apollo?

"What's this?" I asked him and he told me it was Artemis' vision.

"Why not just use telepathy?" I asked because it would be a lot less painful.

He looked around nervously like someone was watching them and said, "Someone on the Titans side could be listening."

I tensed up when I heard that. I still couldn't handle the fact that Kronos, I shuddered at the name, was coming back. My dad told me a while back and I freaked out. That was not a good memory.

"Percy, I need a favor." Artemis told me. "Can you help watch over my hunters while I'm gone. I feel something bad is going to happen." Both of them looked worried when she said this so I said yes to calm her down. She waved her hand and everyone woke up.

I told her if she wanted my help she couldn't say anything about Bianca and she reluctantly agreed and flashed away.

I told everyone what happened leaving out some important stuff and we all started waiting for Apollo to show up.

A few minutes later he showed up and had everyone get in to the bus that used to be a Maserati.

"Welcome ladies can I help you up the steps." He said trying and failing to flirt successfully with the hunters. He got on after everyone was on and told everyone that someone would get very lucky today and would get to drive the sun. Everything went as planned and everything was good until Apollo let the daughter of the skies drive the magic school bus.


	10. Chapter 10

(Please review guys it will help make this story better. I said it would be a Perzoe but Percy and Zoë won't happen until at least after the quest for Artemis)

Apollo immediately regretted letting the daughter of Zeus drive the most dangerous vehicle in the world. At first she did ok but that was probably because she didn't turn on the car. Once she did she accidentally put it in reverse and backed up into a tree. Then when she finally got into the air she nearly rammed the nose of the bus into the military school we came from. He was about to ask her to switch places with someone but smirked and decided to let it play out. He left the bus before he could bite his own tongue off. As soon as Percy saw that Apollo was gone he freaked out. He couldn't stay in there much longer or he would get torn to threads. He remembered times like this in the Underworld when Cerberus would pick him up in its mouth and swing him around like a rag doll. This experience was at least three hundred and forty seven times worse. Thalia needed driving lessons very much and if we were actually driving a metal explosive bus on the freeway then we would have be road kill. Luckily since Percy was the son of Hestia who was the most peaceful goddess he learned a few tricks along the way. I walked up to her and said a few words in ancient Greek, a language only the gods know, supposedly.

~Percy~

Instantly she calmed down and started driving like a normal person. The rest of the way there was a nonviolent trip and we landed carefully of to the side of Zeus' fist. It was a good thing I had calmed her down or I would be bringing my siblings to his adopted father inside out. They started tumbling out some looking very green and even one of the younger hunters passed out. I was safe with my little brother and sister but everyone else looked like they died and came back. Thalia was the worst. She well out of the bus clawing at the ground and also kissing it just to be sure it was real. It wasn't too hard to figure out what she was scared of but I guess no one else got it because they only gave her strange looks. After she stopped kissing the floor she curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth. I walked over to her, a bit nauseous but still a lot better than her, and helped her up. As she slowly started walking again I let go of her and she fell again. I rolled my eyes as she got up still a bit wobbly on her feet, like father like daughter I guess, both drama queens. Chiron headed towards us and when he saw the hunters with us he sighed unhappily. Probably because last time they were here they burnt down a few cabins, at least that is what one of the Aphrodite kids, Jessica the girl I was kissing, told me. Apollo was gone now, vanishing into the glare of the sun.

"Everyone calm down let's all get out of the forest and into camp," Chiron said as some of the hunters started yelling at Thalia. I started to smile deviously a little as she hit one of them in jaw. I knew they were going to start full on fist fighting and I wanted to see the outcome of Thalia versus one of Arty's hunters but Chiron, unfortunately, broke it up. He stepped in between them both and told everyone else to go to their respectable cabins. All the hunters headed for Artemis' cabin but instead of heading back to my cabin I helped Nico and Bianca fit in to Hermes cabin. I kind of just told the Stoll brothers and Luke that if they pranked or hurt either of them I would dropkick them to China. The Stoll brothers said they wouldn't mess with them pretty quickly after that but Luke just glared and slammed the door in my face. I heard that ever since I got here he has been a jerk to everyone. People blame me but I knew he was mad at other things and didn't hate the world just because of me.

As I headed back to my cabin I saw Jessica glare at me and I just ignored her. When I got to my cabin I saw no one was there so I just hopped onto my bed and put into the passcode to go down to my secret room under the bed. It was so awesome down there. It had a flat screen TV and fridge with a couple of straw dummies for practice. It had a lot of other stuff too but it wasn't very important. The TV was magic so it didn't attract monsters; neither did my iPod I found when I got in here so I started watching supernatural a show I started watching. I was kind of like a hunter if I thought about it; I mean I did hunt monsters like Sam and Dean. It would be so much easier if I was an angel like Castiel. Anyways, I watched an episode or two before I got bored of sitting down so I went to go practice in the arena when I saw Luke beating up a little kid. That wasn't like him. I went over to help when I saw that it was Nico

"Why are you hurting me?" Nico asked franticly and Luke replied by saying, "Your stupid boyfriend Percy humiliated me in front of everyone. This is payback."

Before Luke could do anything else I rushed over there and punched his face so hard his nose broke. "I told you not to hurt him." I said angrily as I stood protectively in front of Nico. Luke called in four other guys; one from the Hermes cabin and the others from Ares. "Get him!" Luke screamed as people started to surround us, either cheering on the fight or looking worried. I was pissed. Luke starts beating on my little brother and when I come he sends his goons to attack us. "Run, Nico." He quickly sprinted back into the crowd forming around us. I took out riptide and when the thugs finally attacked I was ready to destroy them. The first one (son of Hermes) attacked and I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the dirt. One down four two go. Two attacked at the same time and ugly number one swung his spear at me so I grabbed it and ripped it out of his grip. I hit him in the chest with the side of the spear and he dropped to the floor then quickly crawled away. Number two swung his sword and I blocked it with the spear the sword slicing through the wood handle I pulled my sword out again and sliced his left shoulder. It made a deep wound but nothing deadly. When Stupid number three charged Luke backed away from me and I lost him in the crowd. That just made me angrier so I took it out on the idiot who charged me. I step aside and tripped him watching him fall to the ground. I jumped on him and started punching his face. I eventually stopped but by the time it ended his face was a mess. I got up and saw everyone staring at me in fear so I said, "Don't mess with Nico or Bianca Di Angelo, got it!" everyone nodded quickly after that. I didn't really feel like practicing in the arena after that so I headed to the Aphrodite cabin to hang out with them. Some of the kids were annoying, squeaky, and fake but a lot of them were nice. I think they are influencing me too much though.

"Hey guys, does anyone want to go play basketball." I asked and my friend David, probably the only sport active son of Aphrodite there was, said he would meet me out there in twenty minutes. I went back to my cabin and got changed into basketball shorts and a tank top. I walked back out towards the basketball courts and I saw him shooting threes. We started playing and eventually I beat him 52-47. It was dark by the time we stopped playing and we both went back to our cabins. I went to bed and slept peacefully until a few minutes before I woke up. 'Soon my son we will rule together and destroy the people who corrupted you' I woke up soaked in sweat and certain that my adoptive dad didn't talk to me. Beckendorf woke up and said, "Percy, you good bro?" I nodded and got up, put on some dark jeans and a black hoodie. I went up towards the arena to practice. The rest of the day went pretty normal. Luke disappeared apparently but that wasn't exactly bad. After dinner we started to get the teams ready for capture the flag. This time it was easy. Campers vs. hunters could be fun, as long as the hunters didn't kill anyone. We got all of our armor on and I got ready to guard the flag again because Thalia put me there. Of course I get to miss all the action. Zoe wouldn't talk to me about anything except my past so I stopped trying. Good thing too, the hunters were getting suspicious.

I got ready at my post at the creek and waited near the flag. I waited for a while before a hunter finally dropped down behind me. She grabbed the flag and I pushed her down into the water. I held her head down in the water just barely enough to where she was gasping for air. She got up, dropped the flag and retreated to the other flag. I didn't see anyone else so I went wandering deep into the forest. I searched for ten minutes before I saw the flag. I ran over to it taking out my bow and arrow. The hunters need to get a taste of their own medicine so I scrambled up a tree and shot a few arrows that suck the hunter's clothes to trees they were standing in front of. I slowly walked to the flag, mocking them as they couldn't get out of the traps I had them in. I picked up the flag and ran to the border about to cross the line when I saw Zoe smirk at me and pass the line right before me with our flag.

"And the hunters win," Chiron yelled and then said quietly, "for the 56th time in a row." He looked disappointed.

I sighed but didn't really care that much. It was just a game, but Thalia didn't seem to think so. "Percy what the hell is your problem!" She yelled at me near the lake were everyone met after the game. She came over to me and started screaming in my face so I yelled back saying she was to slow and we would have won if you didn't have turtle legs. Horrible insults but I was too caught up in the moment to think of any good ones. She started to get violent after a while and pushed me back breaking through Dionysus' cabin. Luckily he wasn't there to smite us. I got up out of the wreckage and I felt my clothes smoking. I could also still feel the electricity coursing through my body. She ran over apologizing many times but I already shot a blast of flames at her and she almost got hit, dodging it but still getting her left arm hairs seared off. She looked shocked (no pun intended) for a moment before mad. She aimed her spear at the sky and a huge lightning bolt hit it and then she aimed it at me and zapped me so hard I almost died.

"Enough!" Chiron yelled trying to stop us but we were already too angry. I was about to burn her when I saw something that really freaked me out. It was a mummy so I put the fire out. Everyone turned around to see what was there but I already panicked. It was the girl my dad cursed. She started heading towards us but at the last second she turned and faced…Zoe?

Zoe spoke to it and said, "I need a prophecy to save my mistress." Everyone was freaking out because if a goddess got captured then that means, I closed my eyes begging I was wrong. Unfortunately I wasn't. "She has been captured and the titans were starting to raise Kronos.

(Please review! Next chap is the quest. J Bye and again please review)


	11. Chapter 11

After my big fight with Thalia I was punished and didn't get any dessert for a week, it was horrible. Note the sarcasm. I didn't mind the punishment but I was still super pissed at Thalia, I mean that girl makes everything a life or death situation. She annoyed the hell out of me and kept trying to finish the fight to prove she was the best. I avoided her but somehow couldn't get through a day without seeing her. She was also pissed that I was going on the quest with her.  
About a week ago, about a day after the fight, Zoe was chosen to go on a quest after receiving a prophecy. It was long and boring and I didn't really pay that much attention but to sum it up it said three hunters and two campers, as we decided, would go west. People would dye; pretty much it was a usual quest. Then we decided who would go to save Artemis.  
~a week ago~  
Before Zoe told us all the prophecy everyone wanted to go and save the world. Easy as pie. She started talking and right as she got to the line about someone dying all hands went down. It was actually pretty embarrassing on their part. Back when heroes were actually heroes people volunteered because there was someone who needed help and they wanted to help someone, but now everyone just wants to go to get fame and glory and no one here cares about helping anyone, except for the hunters who cared about saving Arty. Zoe was picking who would come with her. Thalia was still raising her hand and she was chosen to go. She also picked two more hunters, unknown to the campers, including me. I raised my hand and started yelling out pick me, pick me! I only did it to annoy the hunters and it worked as I heard Phoebe (I think that was her name) yelled at me to shut up. I smirked and Zoe finally picked me. The rest of the hunters looked at her, shocked she had picked a boy to travel with her. One of the hunters that was picked to go on the quest took her to the back of the mess hall to talk about me.  
~Zoe's POV~  
I was led to the back of the place by Phoebe and as soon as we were alone she started to freak out.  
"You're bringing a stupid boy with us on this very important quest." She looked at me angrily and I told her, "Phoebe, he is special to Lady Artemis. They have known each other for a long time and so have I."

She still looked at me suspiciously but just said, "How long?

I sighed and looked at her with a cross look on my face but told her anyways. "I have known him longer than I have known you."

She stared at me with a blank expression on her face. Then her eyes slowly widened and she said, "How is that possible? I have known you for so long; even when I first joined the hunters you helped me around. That was more than a thousand years ago!" I debated on whether to tell her about what happened, not including the part where I kissed him, but when we met. She was my best friend so I decided to tell her everything.

END **Read Please! Very important to the story.**

**I know, worst chapter in the history of bad chapters but I don't give a crap about it. I just wanted to say that I don't know where I am going with this story. I think it's really bad probably because it's my first fanfiction. I will still finish it but I am going to post the first chapter to a different story in about an hour. It's going to be a supernatural fic. Please read it even if you don't watch the show. Only a few characters and places are in it from the show but most are going to be my own. If you like it then please review and tell me cause if a lot of people think it is cool then I will start posting for that. I you don't I will just write it after I finish this. So this might be on HIATUS. Maybe not. You guys decide. Also there will be a lot of Own Characters in the new story so you guys could create someone, if you like the story. Ocs are for supernatural story. I won't post soon, weeklong camping trip.**


	12. Chapter 12

After Zoe told Phoebe everything about her past, or almost everything, Phoebe looked at her surprised. "I trust you with my life, but even if he was your BFF, if he flirts with me or comes near me then I'm going to skin him alive and then feed him to our wolves." Zoe looked at her with a grin on her face saying, "I wouldn't expect any less."

They both went back to the rest of the group with smiles on both of their faces. They immediately changed back to the unwavering scowl that is there permanently on their faces when they saw Bianca's little brother bouncing around to everyone. He started asking everyone questions and when he got to Percy the smirk was back on Pheobe's face. "Hey, excuse me," Percy looked his way when he saw that the little kid was asking him questions, "Um you're the son of Hephaestus right." Percy nodded his head. "Then can you, like, build stuff really good?"

"Ya, I guess." Percy replied lazily. "Can you like fire bend or something?" Hey kept bombarding Percy with questions and when Percy finally couldn't handle the annoying little kid, he pinched Nico's mouth shut with two fingers. Nico widened his eyes and pulled Percy's fingers away from his mouth. He scrunched his eyebrows up and for a moment it looked like he was going to hit Percy but then he just smiled again and started asking more questions. The last one looked like it really bothered the son of Hestia. "Hey, do you like my sister?" Nico said with an accusing glare. Percy was so surprised he tipped back off the tree stump he was sitting on. He scrambled back up to his feet and quickly told the little boy that he didn't like his sister. "Why not," the boy asked with a confused look on his face, "she is nice and she never did anything to you."

Percy quickly shook his head, still flustered from the younger boy's question. "No I mean I do like your sister-"

"Ha, I knew it!" Nico looked at Percy with a victorious grin on his face. "If you like her why did you just tell me you don't like her?"

"Nico," Percy said with annoyed look on his face, "I like your sister like a friend. Not anything else, OK?" Nico looked at him skeptically. "If you don't really like her than why did you jump off a cliff and almost die for her?"

"Think of it… Think of it, as something family would do. I mean we are really all just one big happy family, right?" He said as he slung his arm over Thalia as she walked by. She punched him in the stomach and pushed him off, then kept walking. "One big happy family!" Percy wheezed out with a forced smile. Nico grinned and started laughing quietly. Eventually that small laughter turned into him laughing his ass off.

"Ya, well shut it. Thals you know you love me!" Percy yelled after her and then he chuckled when he saw her back tense up and her hands ball into fists. She turned around and was about to yell something back when she changed her mind, turned around and walked away. Nico started laughing even harder. That's when Bianca came over from her spot with the hunters.

~Percy's POV~

I was laughing with Nico about Thalia's anger when I saw Bianca come over to us, probably wanting to talk to Nico. Damn, I need to talk to her about her joining the hunters. Every time I try to get to them to come with me to the underworld it gets harder and harder to grab them. Bianca pulled Nico away from me. "Sorry, I just need to borrow him for a second."

~Nico's POV~

I let my sister lead me over to a private area in the woods. She told me to listen to her without saying anything and at the end I could ask. I told her I wouldn't interrupt so she started explaining to me why she was wearing that weird outfit, and how she already got weapons. "Nico, when the hunters leave I will be going with them." My smile faded slightly. "Why? Aren't you staying here to train?" She looked at me miserably. "I am so sorry Nico but they offered me something I couldn't refuse. I also won't be seeing you for a long time." By then my smile was completely gone and was replaced with a huge frown. "But you promised we would stay together, forever." I could feel the tears well up but I pushed them down before they could surface. "Nico-"Bianca tried to explain but I cut her off. "No! You lied to me! You replaced me! Fine, if you have a new family then so does I." I said as I ran back to Percy.

He saw me about to cry and asked what was wrong. I just shook my head and he gave me a hug. These campers were my new family, and Bianca was not. I explained what Bianca wanted to talk about and he got up and went towards Bianca.

~Percy's POV~

I found Bianca sitting on the dirt floor of the forest with her head in between her knees. She wasn't crying but she was kind of rocking back and forth slowly. I think she was about to cry, but then she saw me and her head snapped up. She got up and brushed herself off. "What do you want Percy." I sighed and walked over to where she was standing. I looked into her eyes and said, "Bianca, there is still a chance you could stay with Nico at the camp. He needs you." She shook her head slowly. "I am really sorry Percy but this is what is happening. I need to get away from it all, and now that we find out that gods are real and Nico will be using dangerous weapons and might even get killed. I couldn't handle it. Plus Nico will do better without me holding him back." When I saw that she couldn't be convinced to stay with her brother I walked away disappointed.

I walked back to Nico and led him to the Hermes cabin and I went to my own cabin. A few of the kids in there said hey and I walked over to Beckendorf to say hi. When he saw me he grinned and pulled me outside. "I need to show you something." That was all he said as we headed back into the woods. We walked pass the spot where Bianca was and didn't see her. She probably went back to the Artemis cabin. Good, I really didn't feel like seeing her right now. We kept walking and soon I started smelling weird things that most likely shouldn't be out in the middle of a forest filled with monsters. I smelled tabasco sauce, the hot stuff you put on food. Anyways I smelled that and, gasoline? Humph this trip was getting pretty unusual. I wonder why Beckendorf needed to take me all the way out here to show me, whatever he wanted to show me. Then about 200 feet in front of us I saw something that was both horrifying and also awesome. A huge fireball was shot up into the sky and there was a loud roar that could be heard from miles around. I don't know what made that sound and fireball but if Charles wanted me to see it then I hope its bark is worse than its bite.

"Hey Charles. How close are we going to get to that thing?" I asked him hoping to stay where we are. "Come on Percy, don't be a baby it's just a little bit further." He told me with a wild grin on his face.

We kept moving forward until we were only a few feet away from the giant creature. I looked at my brother next to me and asked, "Is that a dragon!?"

(A/N hey everyone sorry for the long wait went on a camping trip for a week. Um this story is NOT ON HIATUS, like you guys asked. I'm fine with that but I won't post for my other story for a long time. Very long probably. Thanks for reading and please **review!**


	13. Chapter 13

I looked at Beckendorf, first I looked at Beckendorf, first surprised and then I grinned at him like a madman. "Let's go say hi." He hesitated for a moment. "Percy, that dragon will rip you to shreds. I know you are fire resistant and that's why I brought you here but I don't want you to get hurt." For a few seconds both of their facial expressions were serious and then, as soon as it had shown up they burst out laughing. "Ha us, being safe. Hilarious!" They started running towards the ferocious beast and Percy saw a reflective light bounce off the dragon's skin. Percy covered his eyes from the glare and glanced at his brother. "Is this dragon, metal?"

Beckendorf just smiled at him and kept moving. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and sat on a tree stump. Percy turned to look at him, still running, and he rammed into a tree. He fell flat on his butt and scrambled back onto the log Charles was on. Percy was blushing furiously now and didn't look at the smirking son of Hephaestus. "Wow Percy," Beckendorf said laughing, "I can carry you if you would like that." Percy glared at him, his face still red. "Shut up." With that he started running towards the mighty, metal dragon. He jumped over a tree that fell down; there were a lot because of the dragon, and saw the huge dragon fully. It was a shiny bronze color with different plates all over its body so it could move it was forty feet tall its wings were huge, almost twice its size. 'I don't know how I have never noticed a huge creature in the middle of the forest or how anybody else hasn't noticed it. Whatever.' Percy thought he looked up to the dragon and when it finally noticed the small demi-god or, whatever Percy was, it looked down on him and attacked full force. It tried to light him up and when Percy came out of the flames looking fine the dragon tilted its head confused. It opens its mouth and started breathing more fire on the son of Hestia when he blasted his own fire at the metal creature. The two fire blasts connected in the middle of the air and the dragon and the human were both pushing forward and suddenly Percy stopped. He closed his eyes and waited for the fire to stop. When it did the dragon put his head to the ground and its tail flopped down, shaking the ground.

By then Beckendorf was there hiding behind a tree so he wouldn't get roasted. Hephaestus' sons didn't get burnt as bad as someone else would but most of them weren't fire proof. He came out from where he was standing and ran up to Percy. They both slowly approached the metal dragon and when they were about ten feet away Percy got a good look at its eyes. They were rubies. When Percy saw them his eyes widened and he remembered seeing this metallic creature when he was still training.

~Flashback (Training with Hephaestus) Percy's POV~

I sat in a metal chair, making a small mouse that exploded when you stepped on it. I was going to plant it in Hephaestus' bathroom when he about take a shower. I snickered at the thought of a burly man screaming like a little girl at a small mouse and having his foot explode. I was finishing it up with tail when I heard a loud roar come from outside on the mountain. I shot up off my chair and bolted outside to find a large metal creature on the mountain with Hephaestus. I ran over to him to see what he was doing with and automaton this big and when I got closer to it I could tell that it was a, dragon. I quickly backed away and pulled out my sword when Hephaestus flashed over to me. Luckily I was not in seeing view of him so I didn't see his true form but I was still surprised. "What is that thing?" I asked not taking my eyes off of it. It flew up in the air and roared again. I looked at the god of forges and he grinned at me saying, "Well, I have been thinking, and I thought about making you a pet."

I looked at him like he was crazy and said, "Are you out of your mind. This is a full grown metal dragon."

"So, you like it?" he asked still smiling.

I shook my head and walked up to the area where the dragon was. It roared in the air again so I took a step back as it jetted towards the ground at lightning speeds. It landed head first on the top of the mountain and there was an explosion of dirt as the mountain top blew up. It blew me off my feet and I landed a few feet back on my back. I slowly got up and saw that when I landed there was a small hole in the ground. I looked at the dragon, who was happily breathing fire into the air. "Of course, it breathes fire." I muttered under my breath as I approached the ferocious beast. It growled as I got closer. There were some unusual noises that came from it but I kept going. When I got to the large beast I stuck my hand out like you would with a dog. I learned that metal dragons are nothing like dogs when it tried to bite my arm off.

It smiled at me, or what I think was smiling, by opening its mouth and its teeth rolled around like drills. I grabbed its horn with both of my hands but still couldn't fit both of my hands around the horn. I jumped and pulled myself up on top of the dragon's neck. It stood back up on its four legs. Hephaestus smiled from the ground and watched me on the dragon as it rose up in the air. I hung on to its neck tightly as it flipped and turned high up in the air. I could feel the clouds passing by my as the metal dragon zoomed through the air. The wind brushed through my hair and suddenly I had a crazy idea. I started to lean backwards when the dragon was shooting up through the sky. We were almost at the height airplanes would fly, if they existed, and I fell off the metal dragon. When I was about 200 feet from the ground I lit my whole body on fire and shot jets of fire towards the ground that propelled me up, and then I shot fire behind me to push me forward. It wasn't exactly flying but it was almost like it. I was laughing wildly and on the last push up and forward, I made sure it was extra awesome. I stopped all the fire for a moment and started free falling towards earth, and just when I was about to hit the ground I shot greek fire towards the ground. I widened my eyes. I had no idea I could do that! It looked pretty cool until it started spreading but by then I was even higher up in the air than at first. I charged up my hands until they were glowing green and when I let loose it was like a bomb went off. I screamed, "Flame on!", as loud as I could and I am pretty sure people in the city below could hear me. I jetted forward so fast I was almost invisible. Well maybe not that fast but it was still awesome. Behind me there was a trail of green fire and as I headed for the grounded after about five minutes, I looked like a bright green shooting star. I was about to crash into the ground and instead of shooting back up I dove forward and pushed toward the grass field in front of me. I closed my eyes and when I landed their was a loud explosion that probably should have blown out my ear drums, but didn't. When I opened my eyes I saw a large crater, and I was in the middle of it. I blinked a couple of times to check back with reality and then I collapsed on the spot.

~line break~

I woke up a few hours later in an infirmary. I slowly got up to a sitting position and then I stood up. At first I was a little wobbly on my feet but I straitened up sooner than later. When I got out of the infirmary I saw Hephaestus standing there with a mad but worried expression on his face. When he saw me he smiled but then glared at me.

"Percy, do you know what you have done?" He asked me and I shook my head no. "I saw that there was a town burning with greek fire just a few miles away from where I found you! Luckily it was a ghost town and no one lived there but if it was inhabited then you would have been screwed."

I looked at him with a guilty expression on my face and was about to apologize when he cut me off. "Never mind. Just don't do whatever you did again, please." I nodded again saying yes.

"Um where is my dragon?" I asked him. He looked at me sadly and said, "when you jumped off of it, which by the way scared the Hades out of me, it disappeared. I looked at him and then said. "We better start looking then.

~Flashback Ends~

We looked for the dragon after that but could never find him. I guess he was here all along. I turned to Beckendorf and told him, "I know this dragon. Our dad gave him to me when I was smaller." I noticed the shock on his face, but he didn't ask, and then the sadness. "Don't worry, it can be our dragon." His face lit up at that and he thanked me. "What should we call it?" He asked me and I thought of a cool name. "We should name it Drákos." He raised an eyebrow and said, "we're gonna name it dragon in greek? Cool."

I jumped on it and rode up into the sky, without jumping off. For a few minutes I rode up in the sky peacefully and then I came back down. I hopped off and smirked at Charles. "Your turn." I said and he happily started flying. After a long time of flying we headed back and noticed that no one saw Drákos at all, which was very good. As we headed back to our cabin I realized something. Tomorrow we would head off on our quest. I didn't think about anymore as I dozed off to sleep.

~line break~

The next day I woke up way to early but it was for the quest so I guess it was ok. I met everyone by the arena as planned and as soon as everyone was there and we got to the van outside of the barriers, we headed of to save Artemis. Traveling with two man haters, one who I used to like and might even still do, and my sister who didn't know she was my sister was bad enough. Now I had to deal with a temperamental good looking daughter of Zeus. Well this would certainly be an interesting adventure for us.

(A/N sorry for the wait had stuff going on and school is coming up so that sucks. Read and Review. Also not Perlia but I will put a little romance for all the people who voted for her. Eventually it will end and this will be a perzoe but right now enjoy Perlia lovers. :) not sure i I should add HoO characters in this. We'll see. Bye everyone tell me what you think)


	14. Chapter 14

~Thalia's POV~

Hunters. Those stupid, crazy man haters ruin everything. I was just sitting in the van with Zoe driving and suddenly she swerves the car around the corner and my iPod flew out he window! And then when Percy asked Phoebe how long she had been in the hunt, a simple question, she freaked out and yelled at him to shut up. Now were stuck in a friggin junkyard with no one around and a giant robot chasing after us. But never mind that lets start at the beginning of the quest.

~flashback~

I was sitting in the van waiting patiently for Zoe and Percy to return with our food when the other hunter, Phoebe,walked over to me with the drinks. I quickly grabbed a coke and started drinking. Phoebe knocked it out of my hands and yelled at me that the one I took was her drink. I got up out of my seat and threw the spilled drink at her. She looked at me like someone would look at you if you were Hades underpants. She whacked me over the head with the tray and I snapped. I tackled her and we went spiraling onto the sidewalk and rammed into a couple walking hand in hand. They fell over and the girl landed in the gutter. The guy hit his head on a street light pole and fell down, but we kept rolling around, trying to kill each other. I grabbed her hair and she punched me in the face. I grabbed her foot and twisted it around and she kicked me in the stomach. All o this over a drink was a little much but I hated her before the quest. She was such a-. She hit me in the jaw and spun around. Percy came around from the car and put the food on the hood of the van.

"Hey, what the Hades happened here?" He asked as he pulled me of Phoebe. His big arms around my slender body felt right. I blushed and hid my face from him. He was still holding on as he continued to ask us stuff. Phoebe started yelling and Percy's eyes widened and he let go of me, and I frowned a little. He spun me around and said something, but I was too mesmerized by his eyes to listen. "What?"

"I said, you got in q fist fight over a soda?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me accusingly.

I raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes, "she started it!"

Percy just shook his head and called Zoe over.

"What do you want?" The lieutenant asked. "You can deal with them." He said and walked away to eat in peace.

~Percy's POV~

Percy walked away from the girls and towards Bianca. He smiled when he saw her leaning against the car. She saw him and waved with her free hand. Percy stopped when He was next to her and said, "hey, if you need help with something. We're basically family now." They were actually family for real but Percy couldn't say that without revealing Bianca. She smiled back and said she would come for help, and the she left to see what the ruckus was.

She left him by the car and thought about what the future would be like. What to do after rescuing Arty. He needed to think right. After saving Arty he would kill Kronos. That was his main goal. He would never say it out loud because his mom would tear up, but sometime he thought that everything would be better if he was never born. His mom thought the opposite, because even though he didn't have a good father, he had a horrible one, and he was unwillingly born, he still was Hestia's greatest creations.

He shook his thoughts away as the girls came back, with Thalia and Phoebe fuming on both sides of Zoe. Whatever she said he didn't want to know. "Lets get back on the road. We need to keep heading west."

~Percy's POV~

We all got back in the van and drove for a while before they decided to get out and look at the museum. I felt a tingling in the back of my neck and I saw the Natural History Museum across from the Space Museum, which was we were. I excused myself and headed across the street.

I decided to use my "illegal" powers since no one was with me, so I shadowed traveled to a perch above the middle of the museum. I shook the dizziness off. I haven't used my powers in a while. I looked below me and saw a large man in a chair that I think was made for an Abraham Lincoln statue. There was also a smaller blond man. I focused in on listened to what they were talking about.

"Do you have the scent of one of them?" The large man asked in an intimidating voice. He must be an immortal being. The blond boy replied, shakily. Yes sir, one of our spies has got a piece of the hunter, Phoebe, when he was flirti- watching them carefully. The blond boy still didn't turn around so I didn't know who he was.

"Good. Now we plant the teeth."

Hey had some mortal guards go to another exhibit to get teeth from a drakon of dinosaur as mortals thought it was. The large man continued talking about non-important things to the boy, and when the guards came back he had them plant the teeth with blood instead of water. I guess it might work for drakon teeth, but I wouldn't recommend watering your garden with that stuff. As soon as the blood hit the brown soil tiny balls of fur popped out of it. The large man looked at the kittens confused and angry. "What is this? I asked for drakon, not sabertooth!" Stupid mortal, take these abominations and get rid of them. And don't show your face here again."

"Of course, General." He said, almost pissing his pants.

So his name was the General. Or thats what he was called, at least. Another mortal quickly ran to get the right teeth so I waited longer. When he came back he quickly did the same procedure. This time instead of ghost kittens, there were spartus or skeleton warriors. I realized that the blond boy was rushing the spartus but the General just smiled evilly. "Let them get the scent. The demigods have a surprise waiting for them in the mean time. My eyes widened and I quickly shadow traveled out of the room.

Back at the museum they were waiting for me but as soon as I got there I rushed them. They all followed me but stopped when there was a large growl on the first floor. We looked down and saw a golden lion cornering a small child and her mother. Zoe shot an arrow but it bounced harmlessly off its fur. "The nemean lion!" I narrowed my eyes as I realized this was a monster from Hercules' labors. I looked at Zoe and saw her glaring at the monster.

I jumped onto a model airplane and jumped onto the lions back. The other started attacking as well and I held on the best I could. I got my sword out and jumped off the lion. It hit Thals in the stomach and sent her flying into a jet. She was out of the fight and soon Bianca threw her knife and it hit the lions waist. It roared and a surprised Bianca shot it in the mouth. The arrow stuck to the lions tongue, and then we knew how to kill it. I sliced at its mouth up and backed up. It kept roaring and I dropped my sword. I held my hands together and shot a big blast of fire into its mouth. Then the two experienced hunters shot multiple arrows in its mouth. It slowly fell down and shrunk until it was a large overcoat and Zoe grabbed it from the floor and handed it to me. I protested but she said, "in the end it was your plan and the fire hurt it most. This is your spoil of war, so take it." She said those kind of angrily because it reminded her of her past.

When I saw her expression I knew what I needed to do. "I don't need this like a stupid Hero known as Hercules." I shot fire onto the coat in my hand and watched it burn as we sacrificed it for Artemis. Hopefully she got a little of her strength back, where ever she is.

~Artemis' POV~

I couldn't do it any more. Holding up the sky was unbearable, and I am a goddess. As much as she hated Atlas she did kind of pity him for having told this heavy thing up. She felt a wave of energy run through her and felt the offerings Percy gave me. The nemean lion skin. That must have brought back memories. At the time she had more important things to worry about, like how to get out from the sky.

(Sorry for not updating I have school now so its harder also Im working on a chap for my other story that was requested by someone but pretty much ill be working on this one. son of time and the hearth 2. The angel of darkness and death. Thats the order ill go in. Im not gonna write another chapter untill i get 5 reveiws. Ive been getting less and less so plz 5 and then ill update. :) bye)

Also a lot of people are asking why Percy isn't fully immortal or someone asked why I used Roman names in the beginning and that all happened for a reason. Not telling but eventually it will come up in the story.


	15. Chapter 15

We left the museum and quickly got in the car and drove away before the spartus caught us. A few hours later we stopped at a restaurant next to an arch. Apparently the building was special because Thalia insisted they see it to tell Annabeth what it was like when they got back to the camp. I personally thought we should keep moving to get Artemis and end this quest as quickly as possible but, as always, I was out voted. We got out of the van and walked into the burger shack. That was one of the reasons I didn't argue too much about stopping. Delicious meat.  
I opened the door at the same time Thalia walked in but immediately pulled her back when I saw two skeleton warriors at the bar. I noticed she was pressed up against me so I blushed and pulled her off of me and tried to hide it from everyone else.  
"What's in there?" Bianca asked me and I gave a weak smile. She was still new to all of this and she shouldn't have come on this quest. Maybe I didn't want her to come because I love her, as a sister, even if she didn't know it. I have to protect her for me and Nico.  
We slowly opened the door and pressed our backs against the wall next to it. Luckily it was meant for seven or more because a regular one would be really awkward. A mortal waitress came over and I had an idea.  
"Excuse me lady, ya you, you see those two men over there, them yes, can you call the cops on them please. They tried to kidnap this girl and we can't escape without them noticing."  
"Are you sure young man? We wouldn't want to make false accusations." She told me and I got pissed off. I was telling her someone got kidnapped and she wanted to make sure. I got up and yelled, "Hey bitches," they turned around in their seats, "come and get me!" They slipped off their stools and ran at him, pulling out iron swords. The mist did its work and made the mortals think that they were holding guns. One of them swung and I guess the mortals heard a shooting sound or something because the lady screamed and froze. Some guy that was sitting next to them on the bar scrambled over it and pressed the emergency button so the cops would come. Everyone else ducked under their table hoping that they wouldn't get noticed. I shouldn't have been stupid like that but what's done is done so I pulled out my sword and met the spartus' swing with my own. The skeleton pulled back and swung again, feinting a jab at my leg but pulled up and sliced at my stomach. These spartus were probably old Greek warriors that died in wars. They were not going to be an easy opponent. I recognized one of the skeletons torn armor as the Greeks who served under Achilles in the Trojan War. They must be programmed or, whatever happened to them, to fight and only fight without a sense of right or wrong. There were more joining them and soon there would be too many for us. I hoped this wouldn't come to this. I sliced through a couple of spartus and flipped over another. I wasn't supposed to be fighting full on but we were about to die. I circled around another and then slid baseball style under its feet and grabbed his legs so it fell on its face. I jumped up as another one tried running me through with a spear. I grabbed it and ripped it out of his hands, spun around and stabbed him through the stomach. The momentum of the spear pushed the spartus back and into the skeleton on the ground. More came out from behind corners and there were too many to fight.  
"Get back to the van. I'll hold them off!" They yelled something about not leaving quest mates and kept fighting. I yelled at the spartus in frustration and quickly took its head off. More came, too many. I raised my hand and all the spartus lifted a few feet off the ground. Then I quickly pushed my hand to the ground and the spartus slammed into the ground and sunk through the floor. The last thing I saw before collapsing was three of my teammates looking at me like they would look at a traitor.  
~line break~  
When I woke up I had three very angry girls staring at me and one smirking to herself while watching the sun. I sat up but got decked in the face by Thalia and the back of my head hit the ground. I bounced up and quickly got in fighting position with my sword but relaxed and put it away when I saw that we were alone. "What was that for?" I yelled at Thalia after she hit me. She glared at me and said, "I think we all have the right to know what's going on. And I hit you for keeping secrets."

I looked at her nervously and remembered what happened before I blacked out. I exposed myself. Dammit! Now Zeus would kill me before I would have the chance to save his daughter. I looked at Bianca for help but she just stared at me expectantly. She saw my look for help and said, "I am on Thalia's side. I want to know what's up with you." I sighed unhappily and started to explain. "My dad is not actually Hephaestus. I just picked him because I have a way with fire." That's one lie. "My real dad is Hades." Another lie and they all freaked out except Zoe who kept looking into the sky. "I have powers over fire because I am Hephaestus's champion." That one was true. "I was trained for 14 years." Let's add that to the list of lies. It sucked lying to them but it was necessary.

I saw Zoe look at me sadly and I knew she saw that I hated lying to them but she didn't say anything. "You stupid boy! You hide this from everyone and act like this doesn't change anything! The only reason I have been decent to you this whole trip was because Zoe asked me to trust you! Of course I didn't but I still didn't say anything to you! You have betrayed our trust!" Phoebe yelled at me.

Thalia and Bianca just stood there, shocked at the news. I looked at Phoebe confused. "I betrayed you? Really, am I not the one who saved your ass in your fight against the Nemean Lion? Or how about the spartus? We all worked together but you all said that I should get the lions pelt and I destroyed the spartus army. I understand you are frustrated with me but we all have secrets. I just chose to keep mine to myself."

She looked at me angrily before stomping away and saying rude remarks under her breath. Thalia changed her expression to an angry one and stomped away before I could say anything. Bianca quickly followed after her. I watched as Zoe looked at them disappointed. I am glad I had her to trust me. She understood the father problems. She walked over to me and helped me up as I was still sitting on the floor. I jumped up too fast and pushed against her. Our faces were inches apart and even though it wasn't the most romantic moment it was good enough for me.

I slammed my lips onto hers and her eyes widened before shutting like mine. She started to kiss back and I put my tongue against her lips asking for permission to enter. The complied and the kiss deepened. For a few seconds (like 30) we continued but we broke apart so we could take a breath. ""We shouldn't be doing this." She said but right after she told me she kissed me. And I closed my eyes. She stopped and realized what she did. "I'm sorry Zoe. I shouldn't have done that." She blushed and swiftly turned around and walked away. I rushed to catch up with her and was about to say something but she cut me off. "That never happened." I was about to speak again when she repeated herself. I rolled my eyes and nodded before we both went back to the van. We drove for a few hours before stopping when the van ran out of gas and we stopped in the middle of nowhere. There was only a junkyard right next to us.  
~Thalia's POV~  
So here we are, at the junkyard of the gods. Of course someone (It was Percy) had to fall into it and roll to the bottom. We watched as he rolled down, some of us laughing, Zoe, some of us was grinning at Percy's pain, and some of us like me were worried. I didn't show it but I was worried for him. When he finally stopped and we all slid down we only now seemed to realize what kind of awesome stuff there was around us. I picked up a guitar that was signed by a band... It was Green Day! "Ok guys, I am so keeping this." I said as I held the guitar up.  
"No! This stuff is cursed." Zoe said as she realized where we were. "This is Hephaestus' junkyard."  
I saw about one hundred things fall from under Percy's shirt and pockets. I laughed in my head but scowled in the real world. I saw Bianca watch at all of us with a guilty look on her face. I turned my head, confused. Whatever it's probably nothing. We kept walking and saw a few more things. A few minutes into the hike we heard a loud rumbling noise come from below them. The group spun around only to see a giant metal robot trying to kill them. We all looked accusingly at each other and looked scared at the same time. "Throw it back; whoever took something put it back." I saw Bianca quickly discard something small and before I could see what it was the giant, Talos, pounded on the ground next to us sending everything flying. Then I heard Phoebe yell, "You sacrificed our lives for a toy?!"  
Bianca looked really sad and said something about helping Nico with his game. I drew my spear because the giant kept charging us and I threw it at it. It bounced off harmlessly so Percy drew his sword and another that looked weird. He had them dual wielded and he also used one at a time. He shadows traveled or something and reappeared near Talos' face and stabbed it through its eye. The sword went through the glowing red lighting but did nothing to stop it He was down here again and rushing toward the giant. He hacked at his legs but it only cut a few inches into the metal. Phoebe, Zoe, and Bianca were shooting arrows at it and the arrows did nothing. Talos swung his fist at the ground and it exploded. We all flew back except for Percy who was somehow still holding onto the sword that was stuck in the robots leg. He let go and went flying, only to shadow travel to the ground where we were. He helped me up and then the rest of our team. When he held onto Zoe's hand for a little too long I felt something inside me that I have never felt before. I think it was jealousy? No she is a hunter and they can't fall for guys. I grabbed a sword that was. Lying on the ground and charged the giant. I slapped me away after I almost cut off its pinkie toe and I faded into darkness.  
~Bianca's POV~  
I knew I caused this mess and someone was going to get hurt trying to fix it for me. No, that isn't going to happen. I ran towards the Giant and when he tried to kick me away I jumped to the side and saw a latch under his foot. I smiled sadly at Percy and I knew what I had to do. "Hey ugly," I screamed at the giant, "come and get me." It raised its foot to crush me and I shot an arrow at the latch. It flipped open and right as I was about to be smashed to pieces I jumped inside of him. Then I started climbing and ripping wires.

(A/N oh no Bianca is dead that sucks but it need to happen. Sorry about not updating I have two big projects in school and other stuff. I am trying to do a lot today but I have other stuff planned but I will try to update again soon. Can we get 10 reviews before I update please. Bye :) R&R)


	16. Chapter 16

~Percy's POV~

When I saw Bianca jump in the giant I freaked. I hacked and slashed at the robot but nothing happened. I started raising the undead to kill it but they all got smashed. I dropped both of my swords and shot a blast of white fire at it. That melted it a little but the real thing that stopped it was when I saw a small figure fly out of its mouth with what were probably wires in its hands. She disappeared in the shadows. The robot shuddered and fell on its knees before falling to the ground.

I shadow traveled over to the giant and started pounding on it with my fists on fire and with tears in my eyes. Zoe came over and hugged me from behind, not caring if anyone was looking at us. "Please stop Percy. It is already dead. It is over." She whispered in my ear and I stopped slowly but surely. I spun around and hugged her tightly as I continued to cry. Thalia had tears in her eyes and looked sort of angry at Zoe. Phoebe looked sad but was also angry at how I was holding Zoe.

I looked around at the wreckage and calmed myself down before getting angry. I shadow travel on top of the robot and screamed for Hephaestus to come down here. I turned around and punched thin air but right when I did that the just appearing god of fire flew back onto the giant's stomach. I shadow traveled over and started pounding on his face with my already bloody knuckles. He just laid there not trying to stop me. I got off of him and he got off. His face was even more messed up than before but I didn't care.

My sister was dead. We didn't know each other that well but I screamed bloody murder and a storm of fire came raining down on the two of us and undead elephants and rhinos and other large animals with ripped skin and bloody eyes. The fire stopped when I realized it wasn't hurting Hephaestus. The animals kept charging and he flashed away but right before he did he said two words. "I'm sorry." My eyes narrowed in anger and I yelled into the sky. "Hephaestus! Get your ass back here!"

Zoe climbed up once all the animals had returned to wherever they came from. She came up to me and hugged me again. I fell to my knees and let her hug me as I just stared at the ground emotionless, "Get your disgusting hands off of her." Phoebe yelled at me and I got up and quietly said, "Shut up." and ran back to the car. Phoebe came after and told me, "You know what would have saved Bianca? If you shadow traveled us out of there at first!" I looked at her like she was stupid. "Don't you think I thought of that? There was a magical barrier that prevents leaving like that. Now shut up and leave me alone." She looked like she was about to argue some more but I gave her a death glare and she scowled and went to the back seat.

The rest of us got in the car and started to move towards San Francisco. I knew where to go so I told everyone to get out of the car. When we were close enough we joined hands and I shadow traveled to the base of Mount Othrys." I can't shadow travel past this point. We will have to walk." I reached into the shadows and pulled out my bow. Something I haven't used in a long time. I practiced by shooting at the rock I hid behind the first time I came here. It hit right where I wanted so I shot another and got the same results. The Hesperides appeared and I dropped my bow and pulled out my sword in an instant as I put it against the first ones neck. They all narrowed their eyes and one said, "We did not come to fight. We are just here to warn you that if you go any further, you cannot turn back." I pushed the sword deeper into her neck till it drew blood. Her sisters growled and I said, "I don't care just let us by."

They all stepped back and disappeared in unison. Zoe looked at me warily but I ignored her and kept going. When we got to the tree with the apples of immortality on them Ladon growled at us and I slammed my sword to the ground. When it hit the ground popped up in a wave motion and slammed into the dragon. He roared in the air and one of the heads launched at me. I quickly stepped aside and slammed the butt of my sword into his head, grabbed his neck and said, "Remember me buddy. Get the hell out of here." It looked into my eyes and I could see him flinch as he saw my face. He quickly curled around the tree. Thalia looked at me in shock but I continued on my path.

As soon as I saw Artemis in her twelve year old form holding the sky I was reminded of how much that looked like Bianca. They were both my sisters and both younger than me, not Artemis but while she was 12 she was. I saw Atlas staring at her, and laughing and I blew my lid. I dropped down behind a rock and reached into the shadows and pulled out my spears and a throwing knife. I can pull any of my weapons out of the shadows except riptide. I threw the knife at Atlas' head and at the last second he ducked and the knife flew over his head and nailed an empousai in the neck. It instantly turned to dust and Atlas smiled and said, "Come out little demigods, its rude to spy on people." I popped out into the open and charged Atlas, not listening to Artemis' weak pleads not to.

I slid baseball style under his legs and stuck my spear into the ground right after I got out from under him. I gripped it tightly with both hands and spun sideways in the air, kicking his legs so he would trip. The other monsters started to rush me but the Titan motioned for them to stop. "This one is mine." He jumped up and swung his fist at me one missed when I ducked but then he kicked me in the stomach and I flew back. I hit the ground and did a flip but landed back on my feet. I threw my spear at him like a javelin but he snapped it in half so I pulled out my two swords, one from the shadows and one from pen form. I gripped both of them tightly and went up to him, dual wielding my swords. He swung another fist at my head and I dodged it and stabbed right through his bicep. He snarled at me and punched me in the face. It snapped back and I almost feinted. It hurt like hell but I shook it off and sliced at his head. He turned but I managed to clip his cheek. He grabbed me by the neck and threw my up in the air. He jumped, way higher than any normal man could jump, and slammed my to the ground with his two fist. Right before I hit the ground I shadow traveled behind him and lit my hands on fire. I repeatedly punched him in the back super-fast and his whole back was burnt to a crisp. He teleported away from me and charged me like a football player. I jumped out of the way just in time but I knew I couldn't take him alone when I broke a rib by slamming down on it. It probably wouldn't have broken them but they were already beaten up from fighting a titan.

I slowly got to my feet and put my hands on my head in a surrendering motion. In the corner of my eye I could see Phoebe and Zoe engaging in a battle with a group of monsters and Thalia take on Luke who was with Atlas now. (A/N I don't really remember if I said Luke joined kronos' army so if I didn't, he did.) I looked back at Atlas who was smirking at me but right before he grabbed me I shot a blast of fire in his face. It didn't stop him completely but it staggered him enough for me to slip under the sky. "Arty you're the only one who can stop him. Let go, I can handle it." She looked at me confused on what to do but then she dropped the weight on my shoulders.

It felt like I was holding up and Elephant that was riding in a monster truck but I managed to hold it a little longer. Arty was holding up against Atlas and was almost beating him because of her awesome moves. Phoebe and Zoe just finished off the last of the monsters when about twenty more came, including the Chimera. They were holding them off but when Artemis got stabbed in the side Zoe immediately was at her side leaving Phoebe alone. Thalia was finishing Luke off when she hesitated for a moment. Luke grinned evilly and grabbed her spear. She wrenched it out of his hands and stabbed him in the stomach before kicking him off the cliff. Zoe and Arty were holding Alas off pretty well before he exploded. "Enough, I will not be kicked around by a puny god and my weak daughter!" He backhanded Zoe and she slammed into a wall.

"No!" I screamed and Phoebe looked my way. While she was distracted the Chimeras tail, the snake, took a bite out of her neck. Blood squirted out of neck and in a second she stopped breathing. Artemis stabbed Atlas in the foot and kicked him back under the sky and ran to Zoe. I slid out from the sky and let it fall on Atlas before rushing to Zoe too. I hit the ground on my knees and put her head on my lap. Artemis was sitting right next to me with tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Zoe smiled weakly at both of us. She looked at me like she just realized something. "Artemis, can I talk to Percy real quick?" Zoe asked and a surprised Artemis nodded and flashed over to Phoebe's body. Thalia was passed out on the ground. Zoe looked at me and said, "Percy I need to tell you something very important. I didn't realize until now but now I know it's true. I started to like you a lot on this quest but by the end I realized…I realized I love you. And I have since I have met you. I just blocked those feelings out when I joined the hunt. Goodbye Perseus." That was the last time she talked and my jaw hit the floor when she finished her speech. I put my fingers over her eye lids and closed her eyes.

Artemis flashed over with Phoebe's body in her hands. She slowly set her down and got down to Zoe's side. She snapped her fingers and Zoe's body lit up in blue fire. I looked away for a minute and when I turned back to look there was only a pile of ashes. The ashes floated up in the air and evaporated and what was left was the misty navy blue shape of the Lieutenant of Artemis. Zoe in mist form floated up into the sky until we couldn't see her anymore. That was when I broke down. I didn't cry I just got angry. Angry at everyone, so angry I lit up in Greek fire. But then, when I looked up at the new constellation I calmed down and I realized something too. I loved her back.

(A/N Oh damn Zoe is dead. Don't worry just a little twist. Not gonna spoil anything but this story is not nearly over. There will be no Labyrinth but I have big plans for Percy. R&R. Not going to continue until I get 9 reveiws. Come on guys I see a lot of people read this. 20,000+ views so come on guy's I'm just asking for 9. :) bye.)


	17. Chapter 17

Artemis quickly called her chariot and loaded Thalia into it. I got in stoically and waited for us to get to Olympus. The wind was blowing in my hair and it was a beautiful starry night but all I could see was Zoe's dying face. When we landed in front of the gates of Olympus and dismounted the chariot. By then Thalia was awake. "What happened while I was out?" She asked and I scowled harder not answering. She noticed the anger in my eyes and gulped. She obviously knew something was wrong with me so she asked Artemis. "Artemis also had pain in her silver eyes. "Zoe and Phoebe-" she stopped but Thalia didn't need to hear more. She stared at the gates biting her bottom lip. We all walked towards the gates ready for an appearance with Zeus.

We got to the doors and Artemis flashed up to the throne when we were looking the other way. I pushed the doors open and walked up to Zeus emotionless. I bowed quickly and then stood up again to look him in the eyes. "You lied to me, the king of the gods, and you expect me to let you off without a scratch? How dare you insult me in this manner?" Zeus screamed at me and all I did was narrow my eyes and wait for my step dad to show up. A few seconds before Zeus started to yell at me again Hades flashed in. "Brother did you already forget? This boy, my son and your nephew, saved your daughter from the weight of the sky." I was about to cut in and say that it was not me but I realized that wouldn't gain me any positive points with the lord of the sky.

Zeus looked at me with hatred in his eyes and said, "If I ever see your face again spawn, I won't hesitate to smite you." Hades grabbed me by the shoulder and I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was in his palace. I looked at him gratefully and headed towards my room. Before I turned the corner my dad said something else. "Your mother will be visiting in an hour. Get changed." I ran up to my room and got some nice clothes on. When I was done getting ready I walked to the living room and realized I still had half an hour so I went to play with Cerberus. When I got to his area I saw him playing with another hellhound so I let them be and went back to the palace. When I got there I still had ten minutes but my mom was already there. I ran up to her and she had a big smile on her face. I gave her a hug and we sat down for dinner. Persephone wasn't eating with us so we could talk freely about me. "Hey mom it's good to see you." I told her and she smiled at me before looking at me with a sad face. "You too but we need to talk about you. On your sixteenth birthday you are going to fight Kronos." I remembered.

~Flashback Hades Palace~

"Hey dad" I said to Hades and he nodded back.

"Hey son on your sixteenth birthday you will fight Kronos."

~flashback end~

After that I sort of freaked out but we settled it in the end. "What?" I asked her still a little sad and angry.

She looked at me sadly and said, "We can't turn you immortal in that time and Kronos is rising up. In two years you will fight him and if you don't win, everyone dies."

~line break. a year and half later~

I was fifteen now and in six months, on August 18, I turn 16. Most kids couldn't wait to turn 16 so they could drive and do other cool stuff but I dreaded that day. I have always said to myself that I could beat my father and save everyone but in reality I wasn't sure if I was ready. I gripped the arm rest on my chair so hard the wood almost broke. "And?" I asked her trying not to sound worried or surprised. She looked at me like I was crazy. "So you need to be ready. You better get started."

Three months later I am on a cruise ship trying to rescue a small group of war prisoners that got captured when Kronos' army sent an attack on us and almost won. I showed up and after that and helped them prepare. Luckily there were only three prisoners so we went in a small group of three. Thalia apparently joined the hunters and was now the new Lieutenant of Artemis. She volunteered to help so she was on the rescue mission. I was also obviously and then there was my little brother who I trained with a few weeks after I was sent here to stay away from Zeus. Prometheus had a base in the middle of NYC, and it was in a skyscraper with a bunch of mortals in it. I slowly opened the front door, with Nico and Thals right behind me. I flipped my hood on and put my head down as I walked into the elevator of the building. Thalia and Nico went in the other one when the security guard said it was too full. An extremely fat lady with a Chihuahua was taking up most the space. I didn't understand because there were only two other people in here besides me and Ms. Cookie Monster over there. They were two large men with tattoos on their arms. The door closed and one of the men tried grabbing me. He forced into a laestrygonian giant.

I sidestepped and brought my swords out. I slashed at one of his arms and cut it off. He screamed when gold dust fell from the wound. The other one slammed the ground of the elevator making it shake. The fat lady just stood there with a smile on her face. Giant one tried grabbing me with his other arm so I cut it off too and stabbed him through the heart before he could scream bloody murder again. The other one grabbed my leg and swung my whole body and I hit the wall of the elevator. I fell to the ground and groaned as I was kicked by the giant. I jumped up and dodged his punch as I stabbed him in the stomach. He fell to his knees when golden dust started to pour out of his stomach. He soon evaporated and the only people left were me, the lady, and her rat dog. She smiled at me and said, "Well now that the child's play is over we can finally get this started."

She shifted into an ugly lizard beast as the Chihuahua changed into a Chimera. The serpent head on its tail launched at me and I punched it. It snapped back and the monster clawed at me before jumping towards me. I stabbed a paw and golden dust came out but instead of whimpering and screaming like the last to monsters, this one just growled and he tried ramming his head into me with his goat head. I dodged at the last second but he crushed my left arm along with a huge part of the wall in the elevator, which should have stopped a while back. When he pulled his head back there was a large dent in the elevator. I can't believe the cord hadn't snapped yet. I dropped my stygian iron sword and it disappeared when it hit the floor. I let my arm hang limp and dodged another attack. The serpent snapped at me and I grabbed it quickly, opened its mouth and stabbed its two fangs in the eye of the lion. I stabbed the rams head and the monster disintegrated into golden dust. The other monster, who I figured out was Echidna, glared at me for destroying her son. I glared right back and stabbed her in the stomach. There was a pool of golden liquid that surrounded her feet from the golden blood that poured from her stomach and mouth. Before she disintegrated she said one last thing. "I will be back, and when I am this will be much harder. The Crooked One has big plans for you." After her short speech she disintegrated and all that was left was a pile of dust and me wondering of what she meant. I decided it was nothing and a few second later I hear a ding and the elevator door opens. "Now it opens!" I say exasperated and I see Thalia and Nico waiting for me as I walk out covered in gold and with a squashed hand. Nico and Thalia look at me with their eyebrows up and jaws to the floor. Thalia regains composure and tosses me a square of Ambrosia. I grab it out of the air and gulp it down. My hand regains form, kind of, and I shake of most of the monster insides before walking to our destination, Thals and Nico at my side. We kept walking before turning the corner and finding Prometheus walking towards us with his suit on and a bodyguard on either side of him. We pressed against the wall and slid into the nearest room, which happened to be the girls bathroom. Luckily no one was in there so we slid into separate stalls and whispered to each other. "What now?" My little brother, who was 12 now, asked us and Thalia gave us an idea. "Look up." She said and I saw a vent. "Who wants a boost." I lifted Thalia up once we joined stalls and after she climbed in I was getting ready for Nico when he said, "Um, Percy?" I looked at him confused at what was wrong and he said, "I'm claustrophobic." He said and turned a deep shade of red. I looked at him in the eyes to see if he was serious. He was so I told him that it would be okay and after a while of convincing him to go up he finally said yes. I jumped up and he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We started crawling and I could hear my little bro breathing heavily so I said a few words of encouragement like 'calm down' and 'it's only a bit further.' Not my best but he was slowly calming down. Suddenly Thalia stopped and Nico slipped and his face landed in between her legs. I almost pissed myself trying not to laugh when she screeched, put a hand over her mouth and kicked. Nico in the face. They both looked like Tomatoes. Thalia calmed down and after giving the death glare to Nico she whispered, "The prisoners. They are right below us. I tilted my head and could see a small opening in front of Thals.

"Climb over it so I can drop down first and take out guard number one Nico you next and then Thalia pick off a few from here and then drop down." I instructed and they did what they were told. I took in a deep breath and dropped down on top of a guard with my spear out. It stabbed him in the top of the head and went through his brain and then his whole body. I ripped it out and kicked the body aside as Nico leaped down. He slashed at one of the guards, who were cyclops and Thalia started shooting arrows. I sliced one of their necks open and he started choking and gasping for air. Once all but three were gone the remaining monsters grabbed the hostages and snapped their necks. One was to slow so Thalia shot it and I grabbed the girl. The two cyclopes tried rushing at me but Nico stopped them. The girl collapsed in my arms and I held her. I told my companions to grab me so they each took a shoulder and I shadow traveled out of there. I couldn't shadow travel before because there was no shadow traveling to the inside. It was a crazy day.

(A/N Thank you guys for reveiwing heres a new chapter. Kind of a filler but I needed some action and a way to inroduce another character. She is not my OC but she will be the only one. BTW its from Snow Wolfe6631. Sorry no more and I only put this one cause i promised. She will be a minor/main character. R&R bye! :).)


	18. Chapter 18

(I know that last chap wasn't very demigodish but I needed to intro the new person)

We landed outside of the camp and the girl woke up before leaping out of my arms and throwing up on the ground. She then collapsed again so I brought her to the big house. The mission was a failure but at least we got someone here safe. We got in the big house and called Chiron over. He galloped over and looked at the unconscious girl. She was about Nico's age so 12 and had brown hair so dark that it was almost black. She was wearing a tattered green t shirt with ripped overalls. She had tan skin and no shoes. I have never seen her before and apparently neither has Chiron. "Perseus we had just found out our spy is dead," he turned to me and continued. "He sent one last letter though. It said that the Titans have been stealing unclaimed demigods from their homes and asking, well forcing them to join their army. If they said no... This happens to them. The note came after you left. Now were are the others." I looked down and he understood immediately. "At least you got someone." He said sadly. I looked up and saw the girls eyes flutter open. They were a leafy green color but when I looked closer I could see flecks of purple in them. She slowly got up and I realized how short she was. Probably about 4'4.

"Hey, whats your name I asked as nice as possible and she said, "Acacia Millett." And sat back down. When she saw Chiron staring at her she looked away and I could tell she was kind of freaked out so I asked him to leave. He frowned but did as I asked. She smiled at me and I asked her a few questions so I could help her out around here. "So... Do you know about any of this?" I asked her and she decided to tell me her life.

Basicly she told me this. Acacia's mother Kailey met Dionysus when the god was visiting the vineyard she worked at in Virginia. Kailey used her abilities as a daughter of Hemera to improve the taste of the wine. Dionysus was fascinated by the taste and visited often. Over time they became closer. When Kailey announced to him that she was pregnant with their child, realization struck Dionysus that he had been unfaithful to his wife Ariadne. He fled and returned to Olympus, never speaking to Kailey again. Kailey's father helped her get ready for her child. In the warm spring, Acacia was born. As a child, Acacia was always in the gardens with her mother. Kailey was never able to reclaim her job at the vineyard, but she worked at a local garden. Acacia loved to help there and as she got older, helped her mother because the plants would bloom beautifully in her wake. When she was six, Hemera, as her grandmother, visited an alone Acacia in the gardens. She gave Acacia a small golden dagger in the form of a golden bracelet with the design of a shining sun with two green leaves on either side. Kailey, who already knew about the world of gods since she herself was a demigod, taught her daughter about them. When she was nine, Acacia and her mother were in the gardens after school. Suddenly the minotaur and many of Cretan monsters attacked them, most likely sent by Ariadne, because of her jealousness. Acacia and her mother managed to kill all the monsters but Kailey was wounded badly and Acacia defeated the last three on her own, though it was very hard mentally for Acacia to kill monsters. She's too compassionate and believes everything has a good soul somewhere inside of them. Kailey's wound was fatal and as she was dying, she told Acacia to go a camp that she had never been to. Acacia brought out her mother's favorite gardening shovel and buried her in the gardens, amongst the flowers she loved and with her gardening tools with her in her grave. Taking only her gardening gloves and her dagger, Acacia headed north to the camp her mother had told her about. She walked through the forests from Virginia to New York, growing plants as she went to get food. As often as she could, Hemera would send her granddaughter little care packages with fresh clothes, soap, and some other necessities. After that she was kidnapped and we found her. I was a little shocked about her grandma because I didn't know the primordials still interacted. I think now they are fully closed of from earth, except for Gaia.

"Maybe you should keep your grandma to yourself." She nodded and laid back down. I would give the slender girl a tour after she wakes up. I smiled down at her when she closed her eyes and walked out of the room.

~line break~

It was Wednesday and me and Acacia were practicing fighting together. I was going easy on her but she was a very good fighter no matter what. Especially with her dagger Poison Ivy. It was pretty cool because it was pure gold and turned into a bracelet. I let her slice at me and put her dagger at my throat I didn't let her win all the time and she put up a good fight. We both dumped water over our heads and walked to our respectable cabins. I walked to Hephestus cabin and opened the door. They looked up from their noisy projects and gave me hugs. Beckendorf smiled at me and said, "We are all glad you made it back safe." I looked at him mischievously and ran off into the forest. It took a moment but he ran after me. I stopped when I got to a fiery big hole. I called out and a dragon came roaring down. "Hey buddy." I said as I raised my hand to pet him and he nuzzled his big metal head in my arm. I guess I me and Beckendorf taught too much like you would teach a dog. I grabbed his and flung on to him. "I've missed you." I hit his metal skin and he flew into the air. From here no one could see us so I did my flying thing again. It was awesome until I slammed into a tree and had to walk back from there. We continued to play with our dragon but after a while we ran back.

When we finally got back we saw half of the demigods dead on the floor. It was very far to run and thats why we put his nest thing there so they couldn't hear us and that's must be why we didn't hear the fighting. We started helping the injured demigods to the infirmary after snapping out of our shock. The next attack from Kronos. The attack left only half of us alive and the other half beaten down. I ran over to a demigod packing up a dead demigod into a blue duffel bag. He was sobbing on the girl lying in the bag and I realized it must have been his sister. My eyes softened and I sat down next to him. "I'm sorry about your sister," I said and he turned to look at me with his red, puffy eyes. The only response was a shake of the head. I grabbed his wrist and he gave me a look of surprise. "I need to know if we won or not." He shook out of my grasp and told me that we had won. I sighed sadly at the loss and turned away not very fazed. Luckily the whole Hephaestus cabin survived except for a new kid. My friends at the Aphrodite cabin were injured but not dead. Other than that I really didn't care. Except for the new girl Acacia, who hid somewhere from what I had heard. Before I went to search the bodies the boy said something. "The Titans, they want to see you. The monster told me and my sister. They said bring the fire user to us. They told me to tell you... To take your rightful place as prince."

My eyes widened and I felt blood rush to my face in anger. I shadow traveled out of there, not caring who saw me. I didn't focus on any place in particular so I ended up in a random location. Turns out I was thinking about the underworld because that is here I landed. I gripped the closest thing to me for balance. It was a skeleton so I pushed it away and watched it fall into the abyss below me. I shadow traveled again to my bedroom and flopped down on the bed. I fell asleep and instead of peace, which I had been asking for, for a while, I got a crazy dream.

_"Perseus. Come to me." A horrible raspy voice invaded my mind and seemed to take control because I couldn't use my body. Suddenly, a bright, white ball of light appeared in the middle of the darkness. It started to expand until the whole room was covered in a blinding, milky color. I tried moving my hand to cover my eyes so I wouldn't be permanently blind. Well, at least in the dream. It didn't work so instead I forcefully shut my eyelids. I still saw a little red from the light on my eyelids, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. The light kept getting brighter and soon even closing my eyes wasn't enough. I squeezed them shut as hard as I could but finally, right when it was about to be overbearing, the light dimmed down until it was pitch black. It slowly opened my eyes and all I saw was black with bright dots dancing around the area. Suddenly a shadowy figure, darker than the room itself, standing ten feet in front of me. All I could see was an outline of the man and an outline of a cloak. There was no wind in my dream but the cloak still swayed at his feet. He was suddenly two feet in front of me and I could see him clearly. He had a pale white face and scars all over his face. He was closing his eyes and when I spoke to him, they snapped open. Then there was two bright golden spheres that I realized were his eyes. I jumped nearly ten feet and fell on my back. I scrambled back and stood on my feet again. Thats when I noticed what was truly horrifying about the man. He had cut marks all over his body. Like, more than Argus had eyes. He looked like a broken vase that someone tried to fix with a glue stick. Floating in midair, the spear started to rot. It started to disintegrate and when it was over all there is was a pile of dust at my feet. I turned to run but hit an invisible wall. I slammed my hands against it but couldn't get through. I turned around and snarled. The mans mouth curled up in the corner to form a smirk. He walked towards me so I got into a defensive fighting position but right when he was close enough to strike he reached out and touched my head with his index finger. Suddenly, I fell to the ground in pain, a bright golden light surrounding me. He waited for me for a few minutes to get over the pain then smiled at me when I got back up. Finally I talked._

_"What did you do to me?" I asked, a little scared of what the answer was. He kept quiet for a while so instead of waiting some more I swung a fist at him. He flashed back a foot so I hit the air an inch in font of his face. He raised his finger to me again and this time I swatted his hand away. He looked at me annoyed and when I was about to strike again, he said in his raspy voice, "Stop!" I was so surprised I pulled back I hit myself in the face. He grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me on the ground. He quickly tapped my head._

I woke up to the sound of thunder outside and my brother standing over my bed. I shot up and he raised an eye and said, "Come on, you're going to miss breakfast." I got up and thought about my dream last night. He gave me a new power. That I knew for sure. My father brought up many emotions last night. Mostly hate. Not all of that hate was for him though because now, I know the truth.

(A/N sorry for the long wait guys I was somewhere I couldnt post for a while but now im good from now I will get on with the story. R&R thanks bye)


End file.
